Akuto Nakama
by HimariHana
Summary: I am not very good at summaries, but it's the typical situation. "She was not supposed to be meet him or know him, even though he knew all about her. She was the innocence and sunlight, and he was the darkness and the impurity. Yet, opposites tend to have a silly little habit of attracting each other." - The usual pairings, AU, SxS, TxE,
1. Chapter 1

_There was she was. Probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life. She is sweetness defined. Eloquent, classy, yet approachable….and then there was me. I was not any of those things. Thankfully so considering who I am, and what I do for a living. However, the point is not what I do, who I am, or this exquisite specimen of a person. There is a huge problem and unfortunately, for both this beauty and I, we are royally fucked. Well, not royally, and not fucked per se, but, nope, never mind. We are definitely fucked. Well, she is anyway._

Prologue:

 _ **Flashback 6 days ago:**_

School had finally let out for the summer. This is their last free summer before everyone parted their ways for good. They had been friends since they were in elementary school, and had gone through all of life's ups and downs together. Life was seemingly perfect. However, it would also be this summer that everything would change and everything they knew would be turned upside down.

"Sakura!" yelled a voice in the distance.

Sakura was too busy in her own thoughts, sitting on her favorite bench by the sea. She had grown in her teenage and college years. Her once short auburn hair had grown to the small of her back. Her frame, though still petite had added curves and her long legs accentuated her hourglass physique. Yet, her emerald green eyes still shown with an innocence that one would think would pass after the age of 18. Her green eyes were bright with childlike innocence in a world where that is not typically granted.

"SAKURA!" the voice yelled again, closer this time, causing Sakura to jump off the bench, trip over her bag and tumble to the floor. She looked up, and smiled sheepishly,

"Hey Tomoyo, sorry I was just looking at the ocean. It's so beautiful!" Tomoyo smiled and put out her hand to help her best friend and cousin get off the ground, "Sakura, I swear you will be the death of me. Let's go, we have to go to work or Ms. Kaho will kill us for real this time!"

Sakura grabbed her best friend's hand and smiled again. She brushed herself off and grabbed her light pink pocketbook from off the ground. Tomoyo shook her head at her best friend, and the ran off to the local café, Clow Café, to start their shift. The two girls were as close as they were in childhood and no matter what life's tragedies had beset them, they always leaned upon each other. In Tomoyo's own right, she too had grown up in her own right. She stood tall at a height of 5 feet and 7 inches, her long deep violet hair also at the small of her back, her bangs keeping their dramatic long cut, stopping at her eyebrows. Her physique was petite but more shapely than Sakura, accentuating her larger bust, yet she was perfectly proportional as she still retained a petite waist and an overall hourglass shape. However, in contrast to Sakura's childlike innocence, Tomoyo's violet colored eyes betrayed her knowledge and maturity.

As the day dragged on for the two girls, they bantered with their patrons and enjoyed the dinner rush. After closing the cafe down and being yelled at by Ms. Kaho for being 30 minutes late for their shift again, the two girls started to head home for the evening.

"Tomoyo, we should do something tonight!" Sakura mentioned while on the train heading back to the apartment that the two shared. She was feeling restless after such a good evening at the café and the tips that she had gotten was just begging to be spent. Tomoyo laughed, her cousin could not save money if her life depended on it. However, it was Friday night, and they did make a good amount in tips tonight. Tomoyo had mentally already agreed, but decided to play coy with her cousin, and pretended to think about whether or not the two should go anywhere,

"Well, I don't know Saki, it's been a long day and –" before Tomoyo could finish, Sakura interrupted her "…and it's the weekend so what better way to unwind than by having a drink!"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura questioningly. Sakura had the alcohol tolerance of a toddler. However, she is truly hilarious when she is drunk. Such tough decisions to be made. Tomoyo grinned to herself as she had a truly nepharious thought,

"Well, I suppose we could go…" Tomoyo trailed off as if she was still thinking, and Sakura jumped off the train as they got off of at their stop in joy, when Tomoyo continued her thought, "…IF you let me dress you up" Tomoyo finished sweetly.

Sakura stopped her victory dance and cringed in fear. Tomoyo liked to dress her up the exact opposite of how she liked to dress. Sakura liked to wear sundresses, shorts, jeans, and clothing that was overall comfortable. However, whenever Tomoyo dressed her, well, it was never in clothing that Sakura would ever continue to be comfortable. However, Sakura really wanted to go out, today was the anniversary of the day her parents died and she needed a drink to forget the day happened. She looked over at Tomoyo as they walked into the house, took a deep breath and put three fingers in the air and said with a fake royal accent, "May the odds be ever in my favor."

Tomoyo laughed at her best friend and they looked at the time. It was 10pm, there was one shower, and it was going to take at least an hour to convince Sakura to put on the dress that she wants her to wear tonight. So, she decided to be first in the shower. "Hey Saki –" "DON'T CALL ME THAT TOMO!" interrupted Sakura whining slightly. "I'm getting in the shower first play some good music for us!" Tomoyo finished completely ignoring Sakura's interruption.

Tomoyo knew exactly what today was, and that was exactly the reason why she wanted to dress up her beautiful cousin, and why she was willing to let her drink even though Sakura could not hold her liquor at all. As Tomoyo started the water, stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower, she could hear Sakura tinkering with their sound system to find the right music for them to listen to. As soon as the water hit Tomoyo's skin, she allowed herself remember what happened on this date, 10 years ago.

 _She and Sakura were only 12 years old. Sakura was staying at her house for the night because all of their parents were going to a fancy gala and Touya had plans with Yuki, so instead of making Touya cancel his plans, Sakura's parents decided to let Sakura visit with Tomoyo, since she had a nanny. It was a fun night, and she got to dress up Sakura in a bunch of new outfits_.

Tomoyo smiled at the memory, 'Sakura always hated it, but she was such a good sport.' She thought softly to herself. As Tomoyo started washing her hair, she closed her eyes and let the memory once again take over her thoughts.

 _She and Sakura had fallen asleep when they were awakened by her nanny. They were taken to the hospital. There had been an accident. Their parents were in the hospital. Critically wounded. Touya and Yuki were already there. The doctors spoke with Touya first, who stood there angrily and stoic. Yuki tried to comfort him, but he shrugged off his best friend's attempt to comfort him and turned to walk away when he saw us. I knew immediately what had happened and I knew immediately what it meant, but Sakura, she had no idea._

"YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ALL OF THE HOT WATER TOMO!" Tomoyo jumped in the shower, realizing that she was so lost in her own thoughts, she had forgotten for a second where she was.

"WHATEVER! I'M GETTING OUT NOW!" Tomoyo yelled back through the door and immediately cut off the water. She could hear the music playing and smiled. This was their tradition, consciously or subconsciously, they would always do something today to drown out the memory. Usually a movie or dinner or homework, but this was the first summer where they did not have summer classes and they had no other obligations. This time they would live life crazily, just this once.

Tomoyo got out of the shower and Sakura soon entered. As Sakura showered, Tomoyo started getting dressed and before she knew it, Sakura was standing behind her in a towel looking over her shoulder. Tomoyo could feel the droplets from Sakura's hair that was free from the towel on her shoulder. Sakura was 5 feet and 5 and a half inches, however, Tomoyo was sitting at her vanity doing her make up.

"How do you do that? I'm always afraid I'm going to poke my eye out" Tomoyo laughed and replied, "You would, so please, do not ever get close to your eye with this pencil!" Sakura huffed and walked away indignantly, her body shaking from her laughter.

After an hour of begging, pleading, bargaining, and eventual agreement, Sakura and Tomoyo were finally dressed for a night on the town. Sakura wore a dark emerald green colored strapless dress that stopped just above the middle of the thigh. The sides of the dress were made of see through black mesh and showed off her beautiful and shapely figure. She wore her hair to the side, in a thick French braid with small wisps of hair framing her face. She wore minimal make up, choosing instead to go with a natural look. Tomoyo was adorned in a purple dress that darkened and turned black as it went from her bust to the end which stopped just above the middle of the thigh. She wore her hair loose and did her make up in a minimalistic style, but made sure to make her eyes pop by adding eyeliner around the edges. The two girls wore all black heels that wrapped around their legs in a goddess style, which showed off their long and athletic legs.

The two girls entered the club and immediately went to the bar and ordered their drinks. Sakura chose to get vodka and cranberry, while Tomoyo opted for the long island. The two girls thanked the bartender and went out onto the dancefloor.

 **2 hours later:**

They were already in the bar, hanging out in the VIP section. It was not uncommon for them to go out and enjoy the night, it was Friday night and all the college kids were done with school for the summer. He leaned over the bar and looked down, bored and unimpressed. They always looked the same, but hey, why not, it's Friday right? He called out to his best friend, and motioned to the door, it was too loud for words and they had things they needed to do tomorrow. They made their way down the stairs and doing multiple handshakes along the way. He hugged his cousin who was out with her boyfriend and she gave him the look that meant ' _be good, for once.'_ He smirked at her and kept walking. She shook her head, and knew that she was going to be making up excuses for him tomorrow.

They had gotten their drinks from the bar, rum and coke. They always drank the exact same thing, and they headed onto the dance floor. They were looking to have some fun tonight.

That was when it happened. He felt someone push by him, it was too dark and he couldn't see the faces. A few minutes later he felt an ache in his side. He put his hand there and felt the all too familiar sensation of pain and a liquid substance.

"Fucking _SHIT"_ he yelled out and his best friend turned his attention away from the girl he was trying to convince to come back to his room later and looked at him. "Fuck Syaoran, we can never have a good time can we?" Syaoran shrugged and grimaced. The wound was deeper than he thought, as he started to lose consciousness. His best friend pulled out his gun, a glock, from his waist and shot 3 shots in the air,

"NOBODY FUCKING MOVE!" but it was too late, there was mass chaos and people were running, yelling and screaming. However, soon, more shots were fired and a heated brawl began. In the chaos, Syaoran was able to make an exit, but he was losing blood. He leaned against the back of the club and made a call,

"Hey….car…now. Get the doctor too." His vision was getting blurry and his breathing was labored. ' _Fuck.'_ He thought to himself and then it all went black.

In the club, Tomoyo and Sakura were dancing, Sakura already halfway to drunk from her one drink and Tomoyo enjoying seeing Sakura having a good time. When they heard the shots fire, they initially thought it was part of the music, but once the mass chaos started, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and forced her to take cover. That was when they saw him, he was part of the mayhem. Sakura was no longer drunk and she was instead freaking out due to the mayhem. She grabbed Tomoyo's right arm and tried to slowly inch from their hiding place towards the door, hoping that in the mayhem nobody would notice them. Tomoyo followed her lead, however, she was keeping her eyes on the scene in front of her. They were standing in an almost deadlock, there were guns everywhere and she could hardly tell who was friend or foe in the dark and wondered how they knew as well. Luckily it didn't matter, as they were not paying attention to the two girls sneaking their way to the back door.

Sakura and Tomoyo exited the club, and with their adrenaline still pumping from what happened, immediately tried to distance themselves from the club when Sakura, just as clumsy as she has always been, tripped over someone. She fell to the ground next to him and immediately felt something sticky. She looked at her hands and noticed that it was covered in a dark substance. She looked down at her feet and saw a man, not much older than her, lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Tomoyo, help me!" She called out, and Tomoyo shook her head, "This is not our business, get up and let's go!" Tomoyo replied and held out her hand to Sakura. However, Sakura hit her hand away and stood up on her own. She grabbed the man by his arms and dragged him away from the club.

Sakura just finished her pre-med program. She quickly looked at him and noticed that there was the most amount of blood on his side. She took his shirt off, put it on top of the wound and turned to Tomoyo, "Tomo do you have something I wrap to keep him from bleeding to death?" Tomoyo sighed and shook her head, "Of course not! What the hell do I look like?! We need to go, Saki. Like NOW!"

Sakura looked down at the man, she could not make out his features due to a combination of alcohol, adrenaline, and it being the middle of the night. She continued to apply manual pressure. She moved her leg to allow her to put more weight onto the wound and she the lace of her heels. She took one heel off and took off the straps. She repeated, shifting her weight and arm appropriately on her other foot.

"This is gonna hurt…" She whispered to the unconscious man, as she tied the two piece of straps together in a knot and tied it around his waist, using his shirt as a bandage over the wound to apply pressure.

"I hope someone comes for you." Sakura whispered as Tomoyo grabbed her arm, "Let's GO. You've done your good deed. We can go now!" She urged, and Sakura finally complied, just as lights started to get closer to where they were. The man's eyes opened, unbeknownst to Sakura and Tomoyo, as they fled the scene, leaving Sakura's shoes on the ground.

A car pulled around and someone opened the door, took a look at the man on the ground and said, "Fuck, Syaoran, I told you to stop coming to this place!" Syaoran was scooped up and put into the back of the car. The people in the car looked at the makeshift bandage and the 'doctor' smirked, "Well, Mr. Li, it really must have been your lucky day!" and he chuckled as he started his work on making sure that Mr. Li stayed alive long enough to get back to the facility.

Meanwhile, the girls had gotten home, and Tomoyo berated Sakura for helping that man who could have been one of those people who were shooting in the club. Sakura apologized profusely and even promised to make it up to Tomoyo by wearing another of her creations one day, much to her chagrin. The two girls undressed, took their turns in the shower, went to their bedrooms and were glad that they made it home alive.

However, little did they know, not only had they witnessed too much, they had the audacity to save the life of one of the world's most dangerous underworld leaders.

 **(A/N: I know that this is a little boring of a chapter, but the first one tends to be, in order to set the stage. I hope that you guys stay for the next chapter! BTW...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever (unfortunately), own CCS or any of its greatness. I'm just a poor writer, using these characters as I please in another place and world. )**


	2. Chapter 2

" _They say the loss of innocence is the first step into the darkness_ _"_

Chapter 2:

Luckily, there had been no other occurrences and word had not gotten out that one of their best fighters and leaders had gotten stabbed. Luckily being the operative word. The Kitsune Brotherhood really tried their hand in the club 3 nights ago, and had it not been for Eriol making a scene, causing the partygoers to create chaos, Syaoran would have been caught leaving the club. However, there is one interesting loose end; who saved him? It was a girl at the club, clearly, based on the shoes and the improvised tourniquet that she used may have legitimately saved Syaoran's life. Eriol looked over the top of his laptop at his best friend, and the only thing close to a brother that he had and shook his head. Syaoran, when he came to could only recall one thing in the midst of his pain, green eyes, and not just any type of green, emerald.

"Syaoran, you good for business or do you need me to send Yuri?" He casually asked his companion and was promptly gifted with the turn of cold amber eyes in his direction,

"I'm good, this little injury ain't shit. The meeting is at 3 this afternoon right?" Syaoran smirked as he stood up to leave, grabbing his black and jacket that had gold markings along the sides in what appeared to be mandarin. Eriol rolled his eyes in response,

"You know the time and place. If you're gonna show, be prompt. I have some things to do tonight."

Syaoran said nothing and left the room. Eriol shook his head. Once he woke up that next morning from when he got shot, he has been preoccupied, but he didn't care as long as the job got done. He closed his laptop and opened up his cell phone,

"We good. 3pm. You know the time and place."

In the City:

Sakura and Tomoyo had decided to leave the weekend in the past where it belonged, but Sakura was still very curious about what had happened to the strange man, but the new never reported what happened at the club. It was as if it never occurred. After 3 days of pondering, Sakura had completely let it go. She was sitting at her favorite spot, a small bench by the local lake in Tomoeda when she heard her phone vibrate. She looked down and saw that she had a text message from an unknown number and rolled her eyes,

" _I see you're still out here saving lives_." Followed by another text message with only one word, " _Don't_."

Sakura stared at the words. She looked around herself and then back down at the message.

"Maybe it's the wrong number?"

Sakura shook her head, she had a bad feeling that it was not, when her phone once again buzzed. She took a deep breath and read the message,

" _Dinner kaijou. Im in town for the day. 7pm, Feudal Park Café."_

Sakura sighed in relief. Her brother. She quickly responded that she would be there.

She hadn't seen Touya since he left for Kyoto to manage their father's business. He had completed medical school just to take the reigns once their uncle had passed away. She took a deep breath, grabbed her things and left. She needed to find something appropriate, her brother was no longer rough, he was dignified and expected her to act as such when in his presence. She sighed and was glad she had a few hours to prepare.

Elsewhere:

They had arrived as planned. A woman with long red hair and a volumptious body stepped out of the car. She looked like the personification of elegance, with long flowing black hair and dark brown eyes. Her clothing was a yukata, that was blue and white. However, there was an aura about her, one that commanded not only respect, but fear. On her waist were not guns, but instead two fans. She was infamous for the use of these fans that were not only razor sharp, but was dipped in venom. She was someone everyone played nice with.

Syaoran was leaning against his black charger, looking unimpressed. Eriol and another man stood at his left and right. The other man, Miroku, looked up when he heard the door close.

"Game time." He whispered and started walking over. Syaoran nodded to Eriol and they followed suit. After pleasantries were exchanged, they began to talk business,

"Glad to see you doing well, Xiao Lang." The mysterious lady smirked looking him over. Syaoran mentally rolled his eyes, but outwardly he smirked,

"Kaho, I appreciate the sentiments. Do you have your end of the arrangement?"

Kaho smirked and lifted her left hand in the air, signaling the men behind her to grab a suitcase. She opened it up and inside held 300,000 thousand dollars. Syaoran raised two fingers in the air and Miroku gave Kaho two briefcases. Kaho went to inspect when Eriol spoke,

"Kaho, lest we forget our manners. You may not want to open that now."

Kaho rolled her eyes and opened up the case to see various electronic warfare items. She quickly closed it and opened the second briefcase to see the left eye and hand of the man who had betrayed her company, as agreed upon.

"Thank you, gentleman." She smirked and once again raised her dainty left hand into the air as the same two men grabbed the briefcases.

Eriol bowed respectfully and nudged Syaoran to move as they got into the back of their car, and Miroku got into the driver's seat. As the car started to drive off Eriol looked over at Syaoran,

"Bar? I need a drink to make up for the drink I missed last week."

Syaoran smirked in response to his cousin, "You mean the sex you missed last week?"

Eriol shrugged non-chalantly, "Yay or nay, cousin."

Syaoran leaned back into his seat, "Fuck it, why not?"

That night:

Sakura had just left from dinner with Touya. It did not go well. He wanted her to move to Kyoto so that he could watch after her easier and Sakura refused stating that she is a grown woman and did not need him to coddle her. They are argued in hushed tones throughout dinner. After dinner, Touya stood up, and Sakura realized that her older brother was no longer the Touya that she grew up with. He had changed and she didn't know how or when it happened. He looked at her with what could only be described as disappointment and left.

Sakura fixed her hair one last time and looked into the mirror. She was wearing an off the shoulder dark pink dress that stopped just below the knee with a pair of ballerina style flats that were a dark gold in color with a smile golden chain with a small golden cherry blossom pendant. Her ears were adorned with simple gold studs. She sent Tomoyo a text letting her know that she was going out to a local club because her brother had made her upset.

Tomoyo:

Tomoyo sat behind a large desk typing on the computer. She looked over at her phone and saw Sakura's text. She sent a quick reply telling Sakura to tell her where she went and she will meet her there after work. Sakura agreed and sent her the name of the club that she was going to, and that she would catch the train there so that Tomoyo didn't worry. Tomoyo agreed and she put the phone back away.

Tomoyo looked at the computer screens which showed the events from the days prior. She breathed a sigh of relief. By some stroke of luck, the cameras from the neighboring building, though they caught Sakura did not capture her face due to their varying angles.

"She's probably the luckiest fucking girl I have ever met."

She laughed to herself and typed a few other keywords into the computer and as she was about to change the screen, she noticed that one camera, although not catching her or Sakura caught the guy, and he had opened his eyes just as they were leaving. Tomoyo stopped what she was doing and leaned back into her chair and sighed,

"That girl will be the death of me, I'm sure of it." She sighed and picked up her cell phone,

"Hey. Yeah. I think he saw her. I can't be sure." She shook her head, "No, I got her. She's fine. Nobody will know."

Tomoyo hung up the phone and continued to work on the other projects she had going on. Sakura thought that she worked a second job at a fashion boutique, which is the perfect cover for her because it allows her to work odd hours to 'restock'. She smirked, Sakura would believe anything.

An hour later, she stopped and checked the time. She left out of the office that she was in and walked into an adjacent room which held a variety of different clothes and accessories so that she could keep up the façade with Sakura. She stood in the mirror and touched a small tattoo on the front of her hip and sighed. She changed into a black strapless dress that stopped at the knee with black stiletto heels, grabbed her purse and headed out to her car.

Club (VIP):

They had decided to have fun tonight. Syaoran was already feeling a little tipsy and he could tell that Eriol was as well. He looked flirtingly at the girl who was giving them their drinks in the VIP. She could see him looking and gave him a playful wink. He grinned and had pulled her aside to talk with her when he noticed a girl, looking completely out of place, walk into the club and head to the bar.

He couldn't see much, but he could see that she had an air of innocence around him that made him want to destroy. In the best of ways. The girl that he was about to seal the deal with put an arm around his waist, brought her lips close to his ear and whispered for him to meet her downstairs in 30 minutes.

Syaoran returned his attention to the redhead in his view and smirked, letting her know that he would meet her for their rendezvous. As she left to attend to other customers, he looked down and the girl had vanished.

Club (main floor):

Sakura walked into the club, glad that the club had a decent amount of people without being overly crowded. She walked over to the bar and sat on the stool. She requested a long island iced tea. A few minutes had passed and she had gotten her drink from the bartender, giving him a warm smile in return. As she sipped her drink, she calmed as a man approached her from the side.

"Hey!"

Sakura turned and smiled with surprised, "Koju!"

The man nodded with a smile and motioned to the seat next to her and she motioned back with her hand for him to sit. Sakura and Koju knew each other in college and although not friends, they were always cordial in the halls and in their similar classes. The two talked for about 45 minutes, during which time Sakura started to feel different.

"Koju. I think I'm going to head home. Thanks for entertaining me. Good luck in school!"

Koju nodded and smiled as Sakura went to stand up. She stumbled slightly, smiling sheepishly as Koju steadied her. He offered to help her outside of the club to which she obliged. As they walked outside, Koju smirked to himself.

"Sakura do you need help heading home? I can take you, I drove. I don't want you getting taken out here."

Sakura looked up, blinking when she noticed that everything was starting to blur. She had only had three drinks while she was with Koju so she shouldn't be drunk.

"Thhhhaanks. You da bestest." Sakura slurred out in a drunken voice, as if it took too much energy for her mouth to move.

Koju smiled and put his arm around Sakura and started walking to his car, ready to anticipate good times. He had parked his car in the back of the club where there was little to no foot traffic and he eased Sakura into the backseat. He slowly pulled Sakura's dress off of her, throwing it into the front seat, cut off the lights to the car and gotten into the back seat with her. His car, an all black range rover, offered him more than enough space in the back with which to rape Sakura. Sakura was fading in and out of consciousness while this was occurring and she opened her eyes just as he was getting into the backseat.

"Ssstoppppp…." She slurred out, her body no longer listening to the commands she was trying to give it. Her hands and legs were not moving as they are supposed to. Koju smirked, and got on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. Sakura, knowing she could do no more, closed her eyes, tight, praying for the darkness to envelop her.

When suddenly she saw a light in the darkness.

 **(( A/N: I hope this was a little better. I accept all forms of reviews! Good, bad or something in the middle! PLEASE REVIEW ! ))**

 **\- late disclaimer, I once again, do not own CCS. Unfortunate, but true. So, please, don't sue me. You'll only get my laptop, and I like my laptop, so, please don't take it away!**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _The darker the night, the brighter the star shines."_

Chapter 3:

However, as suddenly as the light had come, it had gone, and she was once again in the darkness. She could feel him, touching her, pulling her underwear down her legs and positioning himself on top of her. She willed her body to move, for her mouth to open so that she could yell and alert others to her perdicament. Anything. However, her body remained limp. Her mind starting to numb.

' _Why me?'_ She cried to herself as the worst moment in her life occurred.

She could feel the pressure of him, getting ready to force his way inside of her. Then, her mind finally allowed her to drift into its dark embrace, and with it, the last of her innocence.

The Club:

Syaoran calmly walked out of the back room of the club, straightening up his button up and zipping his pants. Following soon afterward was the redhead, fixing her short dress and walking over to the bartender to get another set of shots to sell around the club.

As he walked to the bar, he scanned the area, looking for the out of place girl, with no avail. He shrugged, and sat down, waving the bartender to him so that he could order his next drink. After a few moments he got his drink and wandered back into the crowd, looking for Eriol. He found Eriol at the bar at the other end of the bar. He was leaning against the bar, talking with a girl who had raven colored hair and a blood red dress. Syaoran smirked as he walked up, he could tell by Eriol's demeanor that he was going to be taking that girl home tonight.

Syaoran walked over to the two, nodded slightly, letting Eriol know that he was heading home. Eriol wouldn't have sex in the club, he was too _refined_ as he would often reiterate to Syaoran. Syaoran lived in the moment and preferred to not get attached to anyone, especially any females.

Syaoran shook his head as he walked outside, finding himself in the front of the club. Syaoran's hand itched for a cigarette, but he had quit months ago, thanks to this nagging mother, however, the urge would still hit every time he drank. He made a quick left as he walked to where his car was parked, when he collided with someone. He looked up from the phone that he had in his hand and saw a young woman on the ground.

"Watch where you're going next time." He rudely said, but nevertheless, he held his arm out.

The woman took his outstretched hand and stood up, brushing and straightening herself out. She had pointedly ignored his response because she was also at fault, as her mind was in a frenzy because she was late.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied her violet eyes rolling slightly. Sakura was a lightweight and she was late. She really hoped that Sakura hadn't gotten too drunk. Tomoyo walked past Syaoran and then paused and turned,

"HEY!"

Syaoran turned around with a smirk, "Not tonight. Sadly, you are not my type."

"Excuse m—fuck it. Did you see a girl who looked like she didn't belong in there? You came out the club right?"

"A lot of girls don't belong in there." He waved her off and turned back around.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes again and shook her head, unfortunately he made a point. She quickly got into the line of the club, which was relatively short, thankfully and soon afterward entered. Tomoyo eventually made it inside the club. She walked to the closest bar, but didn't see her. She walked around the entire club, and then went inside the bathrooms, to see if she was in there. After 5 songs had played, Tomoyo sat down on a barstool and looked at her phone.

' _No missed calls or texts. Fuck Sakura. You better not be passed out on the train!'_

Tomoyo stood back up and started walking towards the back door. She hadn't checked the back door yet, when she stopped and turned around shaking her head,

' _Why would she go that way? That's just silly.'_ Tomoyo thought to herself and looked down at her phone, sending her best friend a very angry text message, when she suddenly bumped into someone, knocking her phone onto the ground.

Tomoyo sighed, " _what is tonight? Run into Tomoyo night_?"

She angrily looked up and was met with the most deep and intelligent grey eyes she has ever seen. She was in such awe she almost forgot that she was upset until he gave her her phone and smiled good naturedly,

"I apologize. It's so dark in here. Be careful next time, gorgeous."

Tomoyo was caught so off guard, she meekly smiled and bowed respectfully,

"Thank you."

The gentleman nodded and exited with his female companion. Tomoyo glanced in his direction, shaking her head,

" _Out of your league, and with a girl? All the smart and gorgeous ones are always taken."_

She sighed and resumed her search for her best friend.

A few hours later and the club was letting out. Tomoyo was very upset and tired, she did not find her friend like she had hoped. She walked out of the club, heading towards her car, when she heard someone yell for help. She glanced to the side, and saw the man with the eyes, holding a young girl who appeared to be passed out. Tomoyo felt pity for the girl and started to walk closer and she gasped in alarm,

"OH MY GODDESS! SAKURA!"

Tomoyo crossed the street and dropped to her knees in front of Sakura's body. She looked up at the man with the grey eyes hidden behind the glasses,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! OMG SAKURA!"

She grabbed her friend's hand and initially went to dial 9-1-1 when she hesitated and instead dialed Touya's number and held her breath. Touya was going to be _pissed._ She had one job, and Sakura was it. Touya was going to _murder_ her.

"Touya. Don't be mad. It's Sakura. Come to Sunset Nightclub. Bring Yue."

Tomoyo hung up the phone and looked at Sakura's battered body. Her beautiful dressed tossed to her side, her body bruised. She could feel her blood start to boil, but she willed herself to remain calm.

"Can you please, help me? I need to get her to my car. She can't be ….She ….she'd die if she knew people could see her like this.."

By this time, people were starting to notice Sakura. Tomoyo kept trying to wrap Sakura up in the dress, trying to keep Sakura as decent as possible. She looked, pleadingly, into the grey eyes, her violet eyes begging him for help.

Eriol sighed. _'No pussy, again. I'm halfway to celibacy. Damn my upbringing.'_

"Of course. Where did you park?"

Tomoyo locked eyes with him her expression thankful. She stood up, taking care to block Sakura's body from the road as much as possible. She pointed to the black Lexus and reached into her purse. She pressed a button and the lights cut on.

"That's my car. Thank you so much!"

Eriol nodded and picked Sakura up into his arms, and allowed for Tomoyo to lead the way. He watched her quickly walk across the street, and he suddenly noticed how gorgeous she was. Her long legs, shapely, athletic, but not overtly. Her body curvy, and she walked with an air of dignity and confidence that was very alluring to him. Then he looked at the young girl in his arms. She was gorgeous, but everything about the young woman in his arms, against his better judgment, screamed innocence, even in this state, yet, here she was, half naked and tossed in the street.

This was not what he meant when he said he wanted to get a woman naked tonight. He placed the girl in the backseat and closed the door. After he did so, he saw Tomoyo, bent at the waist.

"Thank you for your assistance, and more importantly, fo—" Before she could finish the sentence he felt someone's presence next to me. He glanced over and saw a man with dark brown hair, angry brown eyes, and a disheveled appearance.

"Where the fuck is Sakura?!"

Tomoyo stood straight, turning her attention completely away from Eriol,

"Calm down Touya. Where's Yue? She needs a doctor, now."

Touya growled and was about to open his mouth in an angry retort when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he immediately relaxed. Next to Touya stood a man, a head taller than Touya's 6 feet tall frame, with silver hair that almost appeared to be color of freshly fallen snow and silvery blue eyes. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a plain white v-neck t-shirt.

"Tomoyo, where is she?"

Tomoyo looked over into the car and Touya immediately threw open the backseat, and saw his baby sister. His sweet, innocent sister that he did everything to protect, laying there, broken. Her face splotchy and bruised. Her body was covered in bruises on her shoulders, legs and breasts. Her white bra was intact, but a strap was falling off of her right shoulder. Her white boyshorts were stained with blood. Her hair laid all around her, framing her body. She looked as if she was a fallen angel. Looking at his sister, his little kaiju, like this broke him and angered him at the same. He turned as Tomoyo thanked the strange man by her and started yelling at her,

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER?!"

Tomoyo cringed slightly, but quickly regained her composure. She was not a child, not anymore. However, she could not find the words to speak and instead just held her head down, when suddenly she heard a voice,

"Hey man, it's not her fault. You know that."

Touya turned to the voice, it was that of the grey eyed man. Touya's face darkened,

"This does not concern you. Get the fuck away. Do you have any _idea_ who the _fu-"_ Touya stopped his threat as the grey eyed man simply turned away from his and once again looked at Tomoyo,

"Get your friend to the hospital, gorgeous. Hope to see you again" He smirked and walked away. That was not his situation, and not his problem. Poor girl, but he had done his good Samaritan duty for the month.

He pulled out his phone and to send a text to Syoaran when he changed his mind. Syaoran was one of three places, and he did not care to get in the middle of anything he would be doing at this house. He smirked to himself and walked the next 3 blocks to his car.

 **The Car:**

Yue turned to the fuming Touya,

"Get the car and follow us back to Tomoyo's place."

Yue silently got into the backseat with Sakura, calmly waiting for Tomoyo to take them back. Touya glared at Yue but immediately jogged over to his car as Tomoyo got into her car.

The car ride was silent, but Tomoyo could hear the quiet movements of Yue, putting pressure on Sakura's different bruises to see if any response was illicited. However, although she would not outwardly respond, the consistent rise and fall of her chest let them know that she at least was alive. Tomoyo's hands tightened around the steering wheel as she tried to control her anger. She was going to be doing a lot of research tonight, nobody touched Sakura Kinomoto and tells the tale. However, her eyes softened when she looked at the broken beauty in the backseat.

After they got to the apartment complex, Yue silently picked Sakura up, putting a jacket over top of her, and they, followed by a now silent Touya, walked into the complex and within moments they were in the home.

Yue laid Sakura on her bed. He looked at Tomoyo and Touya, saying nothing, but his silvery blue eyes demanded they leave. The two left Yue in the room. Yue was one of the best doctors to have ever practiced. His private services were sought after, however, Yue has resigned himself to no longer practice in places such as hospitals and multi-million dollar medical practices. Instead, he works privately and has a small clinic that treats the less fortunate. His bedside manner is not the best, but he is the best of the best when it comes to effective and efficient diagnosis and treatment.

Tomoyo and Touya sat across from each other in the living room. Touya glaring at her, silently blaming her for her failure to protect Sakura, while Tomoyo tried to steady herself for what comes next. Touya is not forgiving, and when it comes to Sakura, he can be ruthless.

Tomoyo went quietly to her room to get her laptop. She sat on the ground and put her laptop onto their glass topped coffee table. She started her laptop and began the hacking sequence. She could hear Touya move quietly, and sit behind her. She knew he was watching her every key stroke.

"I'm gonna get him Touya. I promise."

"Find him. Then I'm going to make him wish he never met Sakura." Touya said his with a calm voice, which is what scared Tomoyo more than anything. She has secretly worked for Touya since she was 13 years old and found she had a talent for hacking.

Touya had charged her with one specific job. She was to watch for Sakura, and ensure that Sakura lives the life she was robbed off. One of familiarity, freedom, and the opportunity. Tomoyo had happily accepted this as this meant that she would also get a taste of those things and would be able to preserve the innocence of the one girl she would die for. Tomoyo would also do her part within the business, however, the use of her skills were only needed for the bigger jobs as her main focus was on the preservation of Sakura.

Tomoyo shook her head, she was getting tired, but she would find whoever did this to her best friend and cousin, even if it meant no sleep until she did.

" _Nobody is better than me. I'm gonna find that sorry piece of shit. I will_ not _fuck up"_ She thought to herself. 

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed in concentration. She had failed, but she would not fail again.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Everyone seeks the light, but darkness always follows."_

Chapter 4:

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed in concentration. She had failed, but she would not fail again.

It was almost dawn when Yue came out of Sakura's room. He looked into the livingroom and saw Touya sitting behind Tomoyo, as she diligently continued her electronic search for who would do this to the small flower. He sighed, and sat beside Touya.

Touya quickly glanced at Yue as he sat down beside him. Touya looked at his best friend and lover. Yue, ever stoic, was tired. It was dawn and they had had very little sleep. Yue was the most handsome man that Touya had ever laid eyes upon. His drive and intelligence was merely the quintessential icing on the cake. He had known Yue and Yukito, Yue's twin brother since they were all children. In fact, Yukito was him on the day that he and Sakura's parents died, and it was in Yue's arms that he found the peace he had longed for since. Touya instinctively put his arm around Yue, allowing Yue to lean into him ever so slightly, before he abruptly pulled away.

Touya inwardly sighed, Yue was in work mode, and his sister was his patient. Yue would not allow himself to be comforted and Touya knew it.

"How's my sister?" He asked softly.

"She's resting. She was raped, Touya. She did not wake up during my examination of her wounds, all of which should heal with little to no scarring. She…" Yue looked away, not wanting to meet his lover's eyes.

"Touya, I believe she may have been drugged. I'm not completely sure, and to be honest, the drug would be out of her system by now. However, she did not stir, not once during my examination of her, when she should have, as I was being intentionally rough to illicit a reaction. Not even a grimace."

Touya said nothing. He opened his mouth to, but nothing came out. What was there to say? His little kaiju, his sweet sister, was assaulted. They could not call the police, it would look suspicious because they should have initially, and to do so now would be suspicious. Touya knew what had to be done, but first thing was first. He waited for Tomoyo to complete her deep dive.

Tomoyo, listening, but choosing to remain silent, was shaking in anger and frustration. She had found footage, but nothing that would prove anything, or show who it was that did this to Sakura.

' _The alleyways are dark, with small reflections of light. There was not going to be any concre-'_ thought Tomoyo , when her thought was suddenly interrupted by the image of Sakura on her screen.

"Caught you, bitch." Tomoyo smirked to herself.

She finally saw them. Sakura stumbling out the club, and a man, decently dressed, face not visible for the cameras, helping her. Sakura appeared to have known him as she accepted his offer. Then, they disappeared from the camera's eyes. However, that was all she needed. _'I got him Saki. I got him!'_

Touya heard her declaration and watched the laptop screen. There was his sister, in all of adorable glory. In the same clothes that she wore with him to dinner earlier that night. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks,

' _It's my fault.'_

Touya recalled their argument and silently berated himself. It was his fault that his sister, who barely drank, and barely went to clubs, was in one, by herself. Touya's body stiffened and sagged in defeat. This did not go unnoticed by Yue who silently offered his hand as a support for him, which Touya grasped into his own, seeking the warmth and comfort of it.

Tomoyo switch to a different camera angle and saw him putting her into the car. However, it was too dark, she still could not see his face, but there was something about him that seemed familiar to her. Fortunately, she was able to get a partial plate number, and that was all she needed.

"XRJ." Tomoyo stated proudly and turned to Touya.

Touya nodded, and she turned back to the screen. She did a search, and making assumptions based off height, weight, and build, came up with a list for about 10 people who met those parameters. The only thing left was to wait for Sakura to wake up.

Tomoyo stood and stretched. Her body was stiff and her mind was tired. She turned to Touya and Yue,

"I'm going to lay with Sakura. The third bedroom is available. She will need us when she wakes up."

She said nothing else and walked into the room with her best friend. She knew that Yue would make sure that Touya did not resist. She looked at her friend, her little cherry blossom with sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." She whispered to her friend.

Sakura was now changed, into a pink t-shirt with black pajama pants. Yue had at least had the decency to put Sakura into clean clothes. Tomoyo quietly exited the room and noticed that Yue and Touya had already went into the third bedroom. She went into her room and changed into a purple tank top with white shorts and went back into the room with her best friend. She laid down beside her, and wrapped her arms around her now broken friend, hoping that when Sakura woke up, she would at least be comforted in knowing that she was in the arms of her best friend and safe.

A few hours later, Sakura started to thrash, and she screamed out. Tomoyo immediately woke up and shook Sakura, trying to calm her.

"Wake up, Sakura. It's a dream. It's a dream. C'mon Saki, wake up. It's Tomoyo."

Sakura's thrashing lessened and she opened her eyes. However, it was not Tomoyo's face that her mind's eye initially saw, it was that of Koju's and she screamed in terror.

Tomoyo shook her harder, "SAKURA! Please…please! It's Tomoyo! Wake up!"

The illusion faded at the words she heard and her vision showed Tomoyo leaning over her form. She looked down, and saw she was in one of her favorite night clothes.

"What happened to me? Where am I? Was it just a dream?"

"You're home. Touya and Yue's here too." As Tomoyo said this, Touya and Yue rushed into the room; Touya's panicked, and Yue looking, well, like Yue, stoic.

"Oh thank kami, Sakura." Touya said nearly out of breath, as his adrenaline calmed and tiredness reentered his body.

Sakura moved to stand, when pain shot through her entire body, and she yelped in pain, "What….what's going.."

Her eyes suddenly widened as Tomoyo's eyes avoided her own, "I….I…it wasn't…" Sakura couldn't finish the words, as images of the night before, distorted by her fears and the lingering remnants of drugs in her system distorted the images and she started crying.

Tomoyo went to comfort Sakura, but she recoiled from the touch, looking up at Tomoyo in fear. Tomoyo pulled her hand back and felt wetness on her cheek. She had started crying.

Touya went to his sister, nudged silently by Yue. Sakura immediately went into his arms, crying. Touya positioned himself on the bed comfortably, sitting with his back against the headboard, as Sakura cried into his side. He looked up helplessly at Yue and Tomoyo, he was not comfortable with seeing his sister like this, the last time being when their parents died when she was 12 years old.

He comforted his sister silently, his anger would have to wait until his sister was appropriately cared for.

After a few moments, the brother and sister had fallen back asleep. Sakura wrapped in the protective embrace of her brother. Tomoyo and Yue exited the room quietly as not to disturb the sleeping siblings.

Tomoyo went into the kitchen to start making coffee. It was going to be a long day. The two of them said nothing to each other, as nothing needed to be said.

Yue quietly turned on the television and watched the news while Tomoyo started making breakfast. She could not sit still, and the movement allowed her mind to think about other critical information, such as who the man was, and why he looked so familiar.

A few moments later, the door opened from Sakura's room and out stepped Touya. He looked visibly shaken. He sat beside Yue and threw his head back, looking into the ceiling, visions of his crying sister and the visions of what he saw last night colliding. Still, nothing was said, and the news played in the background while the smell of pancakes and eggs wafted through the apartment.

Sakura came out of the room, slowly, awkwardly, limping. She sat down on the couch opposite her brother and drew her legs up to her chest.

"Tomo…"

Tomoyo immediately stopped making plates and turned around to Sakura. She was immediately by her side, being sure not to touch her, when her eyes started to well up with tears. Sakura turned her head from Tomoyo and looked at her brother and Yue,

"Yue, Touya…I…I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she started sobbing. "I...I…." She couldn't get words out. Her cries shaking everyone to the core, and at the same time, locking them to their seats.

"I have pictures, if you saw him could you tell us? Could you, Saki?" Tomoyo asked, knowing that someone had to start the process.

Sakura nodded and she watched as Tomoyo grabbed a handful of photographs,

"How did you get these pictures? Were the cops here? Where are the cops?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that she would have to tell the police about what had happened to her. She could barely recall, the memories not feeling real, except she could feel the ache in her body that stated otherwise.

Tomoyo's eyes darted to Touya's. He sighed out loud,

"No cops, kaiju. Don't ask. Just tell us who did this to you." His voice was calm, but there was an edge to it. He was tired, he was angry and he needed to protect his sister.

Sakura looked down at the pictures that Tomoyo had in her hand. She knew better than to push her brother when he had that tone of voice, besides, she was too tired to fight him.

She looked through the various pictures. However, his face was not amongst them.

"Not there. It's like his face is so fuzzy, I can't remember, exactly…I feel like I knew him though…."

Yue nodded to himself and finally spoke, his voice soft and calm, "Sakura, it is possible that you were drugged. Just trust your instincts, okay?"

Sakura looked to Yue, and her eyes widened, "Did you…" She blushed.

Yue nodded, understanding her unspoken question, "I am a doctor, Sakura."

Sakura blushed harder and put her face into her knees, "How embarrassing…"

"You are fine. You will heal fine as well, no major scarring should occur. Do you want me to get you a therapist?"

Sakura shook her head, "I will be fine. I'm fine. I just…I just want to be alone…" She stood up and wobbled her way back to the room. She did not want them to see her cry, again.

They watched her walk away and Yue walked over to the counter and jotted a phone number down. "She will need a therapist. Tell her to go there."

Tomoyo nodded in understanding.

"Do your one job, Tomoyo. I will expect an update by noon." Touya's eyes had turned cold, and dark, although his voice remained cool and calm.

Tomoyo's eyes quickly shot downcast and she nodded. She knew better than to disobey an order.

Touya stood and went to his sister's room for a moment before leaving. He gave one last look to Tomoyo and he and Yue left.

Tomoyo sat down at the desk, the meal she cooked discarded, when she heard a knock at her door. Tomoyo stood, thinking it odd that Touya had returned so quickly. She opened the door, only to find a phone on the ground.

Tomoyo looked around and bent to pick it up. It was Sakura's phone. She knew this because when she touched the screen, it lit up and showed a picture of her, Sakura, and Chiharu. She looked once again to her left and right and took the phone inside.

She sat down once more at the table and her eyes widened, ' _Well, fuck.'_

She quickly texted Touya and told him about the incident. He was none too pleased, and told her that he would be sending Yamato to watch over them while this was sorted out. She sighed, it was going to be a long day.

She went into her room, got her glasses, and started to work, when she heard another noise, and heard the shuffling of Sakura's feet as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Moment later, she could hear the sobs of her best friend, mixed with the sound of water hitting the ground around her. It was probably the saddest melody she had ever heard.

About an hour later, Sakura came out of the bathroom, her long auburn tied up within a towel, smallpieces framing her face and a large towel covering her body. She looked over to Tomoyo and silently went into her room. She was feeling better, her body, though sore, was slowly starting to loosen up. She laid on her bed, and stared into the ceiling. After what felt like hours, but what was probably only about 15 minutes, Tomoyo quietly knocked on her door.

"Come in…" Sakura answered quietly, and Tomoyo let herself inside. Tomoyo said nothing, but gave Sakura her phone.

Tomoyo turned to leave when Sakura grabbed her wrist, "I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry, Tomo."

Tomoyo stiffened and she turned to Sakura with sad eyes and a small smile, "We will find out who did this. Trust me."

Sakura nodded and released Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned away and walked out of the room, stopping at the door post,

"No rush to come out of this room."

Sakura said nothing as Tomoyo walked out the door.

Sakura stared at her phone and put it on the charger as it was almost dead. She scrolled through her missed messages to see ones from Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Touya. She put the phone down and looked back up into the celing when she heard her phone buzz.

She looked over and it was an unknown sender. Sakura opened up the message which said,

" _ **Thanks for the fun time last night. Let this serve as your warning, little flower."**_

Sakura dropped the phone and it disconnected from the charger. She curled herself onto the bed and once again, sobs shook her body.

Elsewhere:

Touya looked at Yue as they drove towards the hotel that they were staying at.

"I'm calling the Akuto Nakama. I want that son of a bitch dead. Whoever he is. They owe me a favor anyway from that deal out in Kyoto I handled for them. It's time they repaid the favor."

Yue shook his head,

"We don't even know who did it, or why. Don't be rash, Touya."

Touya was the head of one of Japan's crime syndicates. He was on the council that kept the relative peace between himself and the 4 other reigning syndicates. His father, Fujitaka Kinomoto was the head until he died and bequeathed the seat to his uncle, Aiden. Aiden had almost ruined the reputation of the family, however, he had died and Touya reclaimed the seat. In the last 4 years, he has returned the family pride.

Sakura was purposely kept out of this, which was why he allowed her to live in Tomoeda, where they lived as a family until their parents' death because it was the safest for her. Tomoeda was only a two hour drive from Tokyo, it was a perfect arrangement, and allowed for Sakura to go to Tokyo University without having to live in Tokyo. Although the reach of the syndicates did indeed cast a shadowy presence it Tomoeda, it was a relative neutral ground, and although their syndicate was known it was known only by the name Hana.

The Akuto Nakama are an off branch of Hana. They do not directly speak to Touya, as their roots are found in China, however, back when they initially came to Japan, the then leader of Hana, Himawari Kinomoto, created an alliance that has lasted to this day. The Akuto Nakama are allowed to do as they pleased, but there were certain stipulations, and they were not allowed on the council. In return, they were allowed to do as they pleased, and Hana would not interfere unless it directly affected the syndicate council. It was because of this agreement that Hana was able to spread their reach into China and operate there effectively as well. It was a mutual arrangement. In short, the Akuto Nakama were the perfect mediator.

"The moment I know, Yue, I want them to handle it. The Akuto Nakama run this part of Japan, it would be perfect."

Yue shook his head, but he knew better than to argue with Touya when it came to his sister. He would revisit this conversation once the perpetrator was found.

Sakura & Tomoyo's Apartment:

A few hours had passed and Tomoyo knocked on Sakura's door. She heard nothing, so she went inside to check in on her. She found Sakura curled up in a ball, asleep. Her eyes softened and she grabbed Sakura's favorite fleece blanket to wrap her in when she saw the text message.

Tomoyo quietly picked it up, making sure not to disturb the sleeping girl and her eyes widened.

"What the fuck…" she whispered and checked the number. There was none. She glanced again at her friend and sighed to herself, ' _I'm sorry ahead of time, Sakura.'_

She closed the door as Sakura whimpered and tightened the ball.

Tomoyo sat down in front of her laptop once more and got to work. After about 2 hours, she had hacked into Sakura's phone and was looking at the three text messages that Sakura had received from the unknown number.

"Well I'll be damned." Tomoyo said out loud, when she realized that it had to be connected to the incident where she helped that guy. However, the words, " _again"_ struck Tomoyo as odd. ' _Sakura had never done anything like that before, had she?'_

Tomoyo shook her head and kept working, and soon she had found him. It was Koju Makanamara, their classmate. Tomoyo printed his driver's license and sent a copy of the picture to Touya.

"Whew. So glad that that part is done…" She leaned back onto the floor and smiled, Touya would assure that justice is more that served.

Touya:

Touya's eyes shot open when he heard the buzzing of his phone.

' _Fucking phone and shit…'_ He groaned silently and reached for his phone, being careful not to move too much, lest he would wake his sleeping partner. He glanced over at his sleeping lover, with his silvery grey hair framing the bed and a soft smile made its way across his usually stoic features. If he was fire and impulse, Yue was his ice and conscience. He always made sure that Touya did not act only upon his emotions, but that he balanced logic with emotion.

He looked down at the phone and was met with two messages, a picture of a man, and Tomoyo telling him she found him. He immediately sat erect , causing Yue to stir,

"What is going on, Touya?" He asked sleepily.

"She found him." He replied quietly and Yue immediately sat up.

He watched as Touya left their bed, pulled on his pajama pants and walk into the livingroom area of their hotel room. At this rate, they may as well move into the house that was left to them by Touya's father, but Touya would probably never agree. They did have businesses to run in Kyoto after all.

He quietly listened to Touya speak in hushed tones. Yue knew that he was doing things that he shouldn't but when it came to Sakura, Touya would not listen to reason. He laid back down in the bed, reached for the light, cut it on, and pulled out a book.

Yue was about halfway through with the book that he was reading when Touya got back into the bed and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Well?"

Touya hesitated and sighed, "You're gonna be upset, but I called them. They'll keep an eye on Sakura to assure that she stays safe and will put out a search on this Makanamara guy. I told them to send proof once it's handled."

"What do you mean 'keep an eye on Sakura', Touya?"

Touya said nothing, pulled Yue into his chest and pretended to be asleep. Yue looked behind him at Touya and rolled his eyes slightly, showing that he was not pleased. However, he too found the warmth of his lover to be too intoxicating, and he soon too drifted off to sleep.

 **(A/N: As always I do not own CCS *sigh*)**

 **please review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

" _The darkness and the light crave each other's embrace, hence why one always accompanies the other"_

Chapter 5:

Eriol got off the phone and looked at his laptop. It held his spreadsheets and the assignments as well as the legitimate company that he worked for. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the brains behind the operations of the Akuto Nakama. He was also a multi-millionaire real estate developer. It was the perfect cover operation.

He picked up his cell phone and pressed a number on his speed dial, "Hey, I have an assignment for you. Come into my office."

He hung up the phone and inputted some information just as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

In walked Cerberus. He stood at a medium height of 5 feet 9 inches. He had long blond hair that reached to the middle of his back and dark blue eyes. His hair was held back by in a low ponytail. He had a muscular build, similar to that of a basketball athlete. He wore black slacks with a white button up shirt that had the first two buttons undone and black suspenders. He would look very handsome and mature had it not been for the look of playful mischief in his eyes.

Eriol looked up as Cerberus walked into the office. ' _He would be perfect. The target will likely like him because of his carefree personality.'_ He surmised to himself.

"You rang for me?" Cerberus asked, sitting in the chair in front of Eriol's desk, leaning back comfortably.

Eriol nodded, "I need you to take an assignment. It'll be easy. Keep an eye on the Touya Kinomoto's younger sister."

Cerberus rolled his eyes and immediately complained, "I am NOT a babysitter! I have a _very specific_ set of skills!"

Cerberus was a weapons expert. He was hyper and overactive, but he was the best sniper and he never missed.

Eriol shrugged, "You won't be babysitting. I need you to make nice with her. She doesn't know who or what her brother is. It could be beneficial to us later."

Cerberus shrugged, "She better not be ugly, is all I'm sayin."

Eriol smirked and turned his laptop around. On his screen was a picture of Sakura Kinomoto wearing a pink sundress that stopped just above the knee, with golden sandals, her hair up in a ponytail. The wind must have been blowing, as her hair was flown around her and she had a huge smile on her face. She was at a park when this picture was taken.

Cerberus' mouth dropped in awe. Eriol smirked at the sight and turned his computer screen back around.

"Well Kero?"

"Send me the info, Eriol. I'll figure everything else out." Cerberus was already standing up and starting to walk out of the office with a smile on his face.

"Already done."

Cerberus put up the peace sign as he walked out the door. ' _FINALLY, something fun.'_ Cerberus thought to himself.

Eriol knew that there were two things that Cerberus could not say no to, and that's a beautiful girl and food. So, he knew that he would say yes to the job. He smirked to himself and picked up his phone to dial his cohort and technically, his boss,

"Hey. Come to the office."

He hung up the phone and raked his left hand through his midnight blue hair, and closed his eyes for a second. In that split moment, violet worried eyes appeared before him.

"Pretty little thing…" He whispered to himself. That girl, Tomoyo, he believed her name was, was becoming a popular thought over the last few hours. He shook his head, he must just be tired. He stretched slightly as the door opened.

"What do you want."

It was not a question. Syaoran was agitated, as he had been for the last few days since his accident.

"We got a gig. I put Kero on it."

Syaoran shrugged, "You could've texted me that."

"It's for Hana."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "They're calling in their favor already?"

Eriol nodded, "Apparently someone raped the leader's sister. He's out for blood."

Syaoran's interest was piqued, he didn't even know that Touya Kino had a sister. Now that he thought about it, the Hana kept to themselves as much as possible, and had very little dealings in this part of the country unless it was a few minor transactions.

Eriol shrugged, "Apparently, she is his prize, and is not knowledgeable about who and what her family really is. He revealed her real name and by doing so, his real name to us. We at least, now know his weakness."

Syaoran grinned, "Perfect. It's good information to have. It's not too surprising that they trust us, we have had a long alliance."

"Want to see her?" Eriol asked, he loved to mess with Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head, "Why would I wanna see her? She's probably some spoiled princess. I'm good. I'm going to go spar. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Eriol shook his head, "Actually, there is one other piece. He wants the head, penis, and testicles, of her attacker."

Syaoran stood and shrugged, "Dramatic, isn't he? That doesn't seem his style. Who is it? I have been bored."

Eriol smirked, "Koju Makanamara."

Syaoran nodded and left the room. Eriol shook his head, Syaoran didn't even realize that Koju Makanamara is the nephew of the one person Syaoran hated the most, the individual known as the Red Death, Dr. Kakashi Hashimoto. The person who killed his father.

Eriol smirked, vengeance is always a dish best served ice cold. He leaned back into his chair and looked at his laptop, the picture of Sakura Kinomoto staring back at him.

"Very interesting indeed." 

**Sakura & Tomoyo's Apartment:**

Tomoyo looked at her alarm and sighed. "Time for work…" she mumbled to herself.

She slowly rolled out of bed. Today is going to be a long day. However, she knew going to work would be good for Sakura.

Tomoyo slowly trudged over to Sakura's bedroom, only to find the bedroom empty and a note on the counter. However, just as she started reading it, Sakura bust open the door, wearing short pink track shorts and a black tank top.

"Where were you?!"

Sakura shrugged, "I went for a run. I'm gonna take a shower!"

She smiled and went directly to the shower. Tomoyo just stared after her.

"What the _fuck_?!" Tomoyo said to herself in shock. Sakura was up before her, and had already worked out.

"Next thing I know, her room will be neat…"

Tomoyo looked in the room and luckily it was still in the normal disarray. Sakura was beautiful, but a neat freak she was not. Tomoyo sighed to herself, ' _Well, at least there's that..'_

Tomoyo walked into her room and started getting her things ready for work.

After about an hour, the two girls walked into the café where they worked. They were greeted with a new face behind the register. He looked about 24 but his eyes showed a playful side, which betrayed that he may actually be younger than what he looks.

"HEY! I'm Cerberus, but you can call me Kero!"

Sakura immediately smiled, he seemed adorable, "Hey Kero, I'm Sakura, and this is Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled good naturedly. "Hey Kero."

Their boss appeared soon afterward, "Hey girls! I'm expecting a lot of people today, there's a convention in town. I see you have already met Kero."

They nodded and the girls went in the back of the store, to change their clothes and within moments they could hear the doors open. They came outside and the day started.

Tomoyo was glad that it was busy today. Sakura needed the distraction. The guy, Kero, he seemed nice, so that's good, but Tomoyo still kept a close eye on the two.

Sakura was in her own world. She was thankful that the place was busy and so she didn't have to think too much.

"Hey, Sakura, your order's up!" Kero called out to her. She nodded and went to grab the order for her table.

Sakura smiled inwardly, Kero appeared to be a nice guy, kind of a jokester and always nibbling on some food, but he gave off good vibes.

Before she knew it, the store was closing and she sat down for a few minutes before she got ready to leave. She saw Kero walking up to her and she was scared initially, her fight or flight taking over and she closed her eyes. This did no good as she starting having flashes of the night before and she could feel herself start to panic.

Kero was walking over to her when he saw her whole demeanor change. She suddenly closed her eyes and he could see the beginnings of a panic attack starting to happen. He immediately went to her, as Tomoyo was in the back putting things away and knelt in front of her. He grabbed her hands on either side of her face, softly,

"Slow deep breaths. Think of flowers and the beach. Think of that one old couple, or that time I fell earlier in front of the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. Think of how I messed up my first order today."

Kero was rambling, but it was helping Sakura, and before she knew it, she opened her eyes and came face to face with Kero's deep blue eyes. She smiled and hugged him softly,

"Thanks, Kero. You saved me from a dark place."

He blushed slightly, "O-of course. Don't mention it. You remind me of someone I used to know. No biggie."

She smiled, her emerald eyes glossed over because she had just finished crying. She knew she could trust him. He saved her from a dark moment just now. He was not like Koju.

Tomoyo walked out and saw Sakura hug Kero.

"Everything good, Saki?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, Kero just saved my mental life." She chuckled slightly.

Kero's cheeks went aflame and he stood up from his position, "Nah, she was just tired."

Tomoyo smiled and bowed politely at the waist before him, "Thank you, Kero."

"Don't be so formal! I'm new to the area, though, can you guys repay me in ice cream?"

Sakura laughed lightly to herself, "Of course! I owe that to my savior!"

Tomoyo smiled as she watched her friend laugh. ' _Maybe she will be fine, after all?'_

The three of them walked outside, and started walking to the ice cream store. They reached it within moments, and were greatly that they were still open. They walked inside and ordered their ice creams.

Tomoyo snuck a look over to her best friend as she stared absentmindedly at the woman making her ice cream concoction, and she noticed something she hadn't noticed in her friend before. The extreme sadness.

"That looks AWESOME!" Kero exclaimed next to Sakura and she looked up, her expression changed to one of amusement, but Tomoyo could see that it was half real and half false.

Kero didn't seem to notice and the two talked about ice cream and other confectionary as Tomoyo watched.

The three separated after the ice cream, becoming almost instant friends. 

**Kero**

Kero walked down the street towards his apartment and once out of sight, he made a quick turn. He grabbed his rife and climbed up. The girls would walk the quickest route to their apartment, so he set up and watched through his sights as the girls walked home. After he was sure that they had gotten inside of their complex safely, he waited a few more minutes to monitor for suspicious activity. He broke down his weapons and put them back into the bag he climbed up there with and went home.

He got into his apartment and laid on his black couch.

"This is going to be interesting. She's a sweet girl. I would like to keep her that way.."

Kero pulled out his laptop and typed Eriol a report for the day. He then sent all the pictures that he had taken of Sakura throughout the day while they were together. 

**Syaoran:**

Syaoran looked over the research he had completed that day about Sakura, her relationships, and more importantly, her interactions with Koju Makanamara.

He kept looking over the information gathered. He had found things from her early childhood, to the death of her parents, to all of her academic achievements, however, there was one thing that he couldn't get over.

It was her emerald colored eyes. They couldn't possibly be the same ones that saved him. Not this innocent girl, who did not belong in the world which he lived. He kept looking at her, she looked like innocence personified. How had she lived this life and not gotten soiled, how could she be the second born to Hana and not know her background?

He sighed, and looked over her pictures once more, repeating her statistics,

"Sakura Kinomoto, age 23, major pre-med, goal surgeon. No children, one older brother, Touya Kinomoto, marketing executive and entrepreneur. Lives with Tomoyo Daidouji. No boyfriend. Athlete. Works at Clow Café."

She was regular, and innocent. Her emerald green eyes shone with purity. What was he missing?

He sighed to himself, and switched over to his target, Koju Makanamara.

A few hours later, he laid down to sleep and as he slept, he only thought of one thing, the face of an angel with eyes of emerald green.

 **(A/N: I do not own CCS. It's still unfortunate, but it is still true.))**

 **PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!**

.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Think of the darkest night, didn't you still wish for the light, as it too wished for you?"_

Chapter 6:

Koju watched as his uncle paced. His uncle did not seem pleased and he did not know why. He was told to keep an eye on Sakura. Admittedly, he did more than keep an eye on her, but still, what was the big idea?

"What is wrong, Uncle? I see no problem here. Even if she remembers, it doesn't matter. She's just some girl, anyway. A meddlesome fucking _female_."

His uncle stopped his pacing and looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"You're an idiot. Have you _forgotten_ who _the fuck_ she is kin to?!"

Koju cringed, "Yes, I'm well aware. It still does not matter because he can't put me with you. Hence why you _used_ me in the first place. _Remember_ , uncle?"

Dr. Kakashi Hashimoto struggled to hold his composure.

Dr. Kakashi Hashimoto stood at an even 6 feet. He had tanned skin, the color of olives, thanks to his mixed ancestry of Japanese and Taiwanese. He was of medium build, his eyes the color of hell itself, a deep red. His hair was kept short, as he did not want it to interfere during medical procedures. He was once a renowned doctor, however, due to an unfortunate incident, he had nerve damage in his hands which made it impossible for him to continue to practice, at least, legally. He became known as the Red Death, mostly due to him taking the most painful and slow method of extraction of organs and other requested items from his employers. He had a fascination with blood and the human body, and it manifested itself in a maniacal manner ever since his release from his Hippocratic Oath.

"Do _not_ patronize me, boy!" Dr. Hashimoto boomed, his composure gone.

"You have _no_ idea what you have done. You had _one fucking job_. Fucking idiot."

Dr. Hashimoto took in a deep breath. He pondered, ' _How could this work for me?'_

"Sit the fuck down."

Koju complied, his uncle was to be feared when angry and he knew better than to test his patience for too long. He had the scars on his back to prove it.

Dr. Hashimoto sat down behind his grandiose desk and closed his eyes. He eventually reopened them and took his glasses off, wiping them clean before placing them right back on his face.

"This could work. It may force her brother's hand…" He mused to himself, suddenly smirking sinisterly at his nephew.

Koju was confused. First his uncle is pissed off, now he's smiling? His uncle smiling is what scared him more than his uncle pissed. His uncle smiling meant that he had something, which was possibly deadly and messy, up his sleeve.

"Leave my sight. And do _not_ interact with the Kinomoto girl."

Dr. Hashimoto turned away from him as Koju stood up and quietly left. He had no plans of staying away from Sakura Kinomoto. He took her virginity that night; he felt when he broke her. He had one last piece to break, though. Her mind.

 **Elsewhere:**

Syaoran looked down at his clothing and at his car and then back at his clothing.

"Nope, not in my beautiful car." He said out loud to himself.

Syaoran was standing in the alley, his shirt covered in blood. His shirt was ripped and there was blood spatter all over it. He unbuttoned the once white shirt, looked down again, hoping that maybe his t-shirt underneath was still clean, but alas, the blood had stained that too, so off that went as well. He opened his trunk and pulled on a white v-neck that he kept there in case of emergencies. Luckily, he was mindful of his favorite black pants and didn't get any blood on it that he noticed. Luckily. He took his shoes off and changed it out for all black sperrys, calmly putting his soiled clothing and shoes into a laundry bag.

He closed the lid and got into his all white Camaro with all black leather inside. He turned the music on full blast and calmly left the scene. In about an hour, everyone would know what happened there and he wanted to make as much space between him and the scene as possible.

As he drove, he found himself thinking about the girl that Kero had been updating him and Eriol on over the last few days. She seemed like a goddess to him, but he shook his head. If she was a goddess, then he was a demon, so he was going to stick with what he knows before he taints her.

Syaoran grabbed his phone, he needed a mental release and he knew exactly from whom he would receive it.

"Hey, I'm coming over. I'll see you in 20 minutes."

A female voice on the other end of the phone agreed and they hung up.

He arrived at the female's home in less than the agreed upon 20 minutes. He calmly pulled into her driveway and parked. He knocked on the door waited no more than 2 minutes before he was greeted with his distraction, Nakuru Akizuki.

Nakuru allowed him inside her home. She wore a skin tight dress that was buttoned in the front. The dress stopped just below the buttocks and was red in color. She led him straight to her room.

She turned and faced him, smirking slightly. He came to her when he needed release and she welcomed him every time. She was an assassin and he was the most deadly killer in China and Japan. In her mind, they made perfect sense, but he would never want more from her than sex, and she was always happy to comply, happy to have him in at least one way, if she couldn't have him in the others.

He walked up to her and forcefully kissed her. She leaned into his kiss, moaning slightly, ready for their rendezvous.

After about 3 hours, Syaoran left the home, feeling relaxed. He had left Nakuru upstairs still asleep. This arrangement was probably the best one he had. There was no conflict of interest and it was equally beneficial. He got into his car and left. Just as he was about to turn onto his property, his phone rang,

"What, Eriol?"

Eriol chucked, "Why, I was calling to warn you, but maybe I shouldn't."

"Warn me about what, fucker?" Syaoran asked as he pulled into his driveway.

Eriol smirked, "Meiling's here."

Syaoran's face turned downward, "Fuck."

Eriol hung up the phone, laughing. Syaoran scowled at the now disconnected phone and took a deep breath. He parked the car and readied himself.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" He heard a voice bellow.

He sighed, took another deep breath and glared at the voice. At the doorway stood Meiling. Meiling was dressed in a blood red qipao that stopped just above the knee, the slit going all the way to her hip, showing the gold colored spandex she wore underneath. She wore her hair in her signature hairstyle, parted down the center, with two buns on either side of her head, the rest of her hair hanging freely. Her deep red eyes showing her impatience yet joy at seeing him.

Eriol leaned against the door, a smirk resting comfortably on his face. Syaoran inwardly groaned,

"I was coming from a job. What are you doing here?"

Meiling walked into the home, knowing that he and Eriol would follow, "Your mother sent me here, of course."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Why would Mother do that, Meiling? What trouble did you get yourself into?"

Meiling shrugged nonchalantly, "She just said I may be of better use here."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. His mother is cold and calculating. She had a reason, even if she didn't tell Meiling.

"Whatever. You brought your supplies I assume?"

Meiling smirked. "Of course! Have anything fun for me to do yet?"

Meiling was the hacker. She could hack almost anything. She was also the tech expert. There wasn't a device she wasn't aware of and there wasn't one that she couldn't override. She was also a swords expert. She could use anything with a sharp point, a knife, a pen, hell, he had heard a story about her throwing a pencil at someone and killing them. She preferred, however, to remain behind the scenes.

"I need you to get all the information you can possibly gather on Koju Makanamara. I used our normal channels and there's nothing interesting. Do a deep dive, and come up with something better."

Meiling smirked, "That's my specialty."

Syaoran smiled despite himself. She was annoying, but she was damn good at her job. "I know. Get to work."

Meiling rolled her eyes and went to her room.

As soon as Meiling had disappeared from sight he turned to Eriol, "What is she doing here."

Eriol shrugged, "I'm not your mother, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Do not call me that."

Eriol shrugged and walked into the kitchen, Syaraon following closely behind.

"How is Nakuru, by the way?"

Syaoran turned towards him, "What did you say?"

"You smell of her perfume. Needed to get your mind off something?" asked Eriol, smirking to himself. He was well aware that a certain emerald eyed female had been on his friend's mind recently.

Syaoran changed the subject, "Status report on Kero."

Eriol sat down on at the table, "He's doing well. He had noted some suspicious activity recently. Sakura's been going out late at night, and not coming back for hours later. He hasn't figured out where she's going yet, though."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Tell him to figure the shit out."

Eriol nodded and sent a text to Kero, relaying the message.

 **Sakura and co.:**

Another successful day at the café. This convention was great for tips and business. Kero was getting better at serving, but they typically kept him at the cashier, he had a sharp eye for detail, when he wasn't stuffing himself with food anyway.

"Hey Kero, where does all the food go? You're always eating, but there's no fat on you ANYWHERE!" Sakura asked, watching him stuff a bagel with cream cheese down his throat.

Kero shrugged, "I don't ask questions I don't wanna know the answers to."

Sakura shook her head and sat down, waiting for Tomoyo to grab her things so they could go. Tomoyo came out just after she sat down and the girls, with Kero, left the store together. As they walked, Kero got his text message and he rolled his eyes inwardly.

Kero reached his usual turn off and waved good-bye to the girls. He went to his normal spot and watched as the girls went into their complex. He waited a few minutes as usual and instead of leaving, he sat up, grabbed a few items out of his bag and got comfortable.

It was going to be a long night if he expected to find out where Sakura went in the middle of the night.

 **Hours Later:**

Sakura waited until after Tomoyo was fast asleep before she left. She pulled her long hair back into a tight bun, a few hairs framing her face, as they always seemed to do. She wore all black and quietly left the home.

She moved quickly once out of the building. She smiled once she reached the facility and walked in.

Inside were rows of beds. It housed everyone who could not see a doctor. This included children, gangsters, and everyone in between. She typically wore a doctor's mask, covering her face, leaving only her emerald eyes showing. She worked quickly, and always made sure to pat the children on the heads as she went.

"Little Flower!"

Sakura turned her head and saw a man walking towards her. She could feel her heart beating fast as her panic attack start to form, but she closed her eyes for a second and remembered Kero's words to her during her first panic attack. She instantly calmed and opened her eyes back up.

The man walking towards her was none other than the leader here, Kakashi Hashimoto. She bowed respectfully. She and Dr. Hashimoto have been working together for the last few years. She came to him one night, never showing her face, and asked to help. He agreed, and since, has called her Little Flower. The name stuck, and when she walked in, everyone called her by the name. She rarely spoke, lest she give away to anyone who may be around who she really was.

She looked up at him expectantly. He knew that she didn't, or perhaps the better term would be, wouldn't speak, so she signed the words, " _ **Hello, Doctor. Busy tonight?"**_

Dr. Hashimoto nodded and signed back to her, " _ **Where have you been hiding, Little Flower? You come less than usual nowadays. The children miss seeing you. You tend to be a fan favorite."**_

Sakura's eyes danced with laughter as she signed back, " _ **Sorry, tell the children I will come more often from now on. How is everything going down here?"**_

Dr. Hashimoto shrugged and replied, " _ **Same old stuff. Get back to work though, Little Flower, dawn is approaching."**_

Sakura nodded and went along her way, not knowing that the man she considered a mentor and friend, had a hand in her rape.

Dr. Hashimoto watched as Sakura went about her way. The girl had a gift with medicine, she knew how to fix the souls of people, not merely their physical. It was a gift only given to the best of doctors, and it was something that could not be taught, it was either there or it wasn't. Dr. Hashimoto smirked inwardly, he knew that opening this little back alley clinic would be beneificial for more than just his entertainment, recruitment, and all around cover up story. It proved to lure the most precious flower of them all, the cherry blossom, right into his ever watching eyes. However, he had to admit, even in his most evil of hearts, a piece was saved for Sakura Kinomoto. He valued her, more than he valued his nephew, and he would definitely make sure a series of unfortunate events followed that idiot, once Koju had completed his task, course.

Sakura left the hideaway just before dawn, slipping into the apartment, hoping that her body will allow her to sleep more than the 2-4 hours that she gets, and she wouldn't even call it sleep, considering she relives the nightmare every night.

Sakura's eyes closed softly, praying that she would be too tired to dream, at least this one time.

Unbeknownst to her, she was not alone on her escapade that night. Kero had followed her, and watched through his sights her entering and leaving of that building. He knew the building, it was one owned by the Kurai Yoru, a for-hire group, up and coming within the underworld. They have no loyalties, except to their own, which is why they are the most dangerous. They are back-stabbers and conniving. They scour the underbelly of the underworld itself. They are willing to do the jobs that not even the Akuto Nakama will do. In fact, it is said that the Red Death works for them and may very well be their leader, but nobody has ever been able to confirm or deny.

Once Sakura went back to her home, Kero immediately typed up his report. He smirked to himself and said into the darkness of his apartment, "Well, and I thought this would just be babysitting. Very interesting turn of events!"

He completed his report and looked at the clock.

"AW MAN! Im gonna be so tired tomorrow. I hope Tomoyo brings cookies…"

He recalled her saying she planned on baking cookies with dinner. He drooled slightly to himself at the thought, and that is what carried him off to sleep.

( **A/N:: disclaimer: guys, y'all know I still don't own CCS right? The only thing i own is this laptop and this story. that's it. unfortunately. *sigh*)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

" _darkness and light is all in the interpretation. One cannot exist without the other. They reach to each other, like old lovers."_

Chapter 7:

"Where is Kero?" Sakura asked Kaho just as the dinner rush had ended.

It had been two whole days since Kero had last come in to work. It was odd, even for him. He may have always been late to work, but he always called or texted. Typically without a good reason as to why he was late, it was always something that couldn't have happened like the dog at his shoes, or he was run over by a child with ice cream who wanted to share in restitution. It was not like him to not call or answer their messages. Sakura was concerned.

Kaho shrugged, "I don't know. It is truly unlike him to be late. I went to the address listed to make sure he was okay, but nobody lived there, as a matter of fact, it was a run down old shack. Hardly the place that Kero would live. I guess he quit?"

Sakura continued to lean up the tables, "Still, without telling us? That's a bit odd…"

Sakura looked up at as the bell in front of the cafe ran, signaling a customer. A figure entered the café and took a seat. It was not in her area, but instead, Tomoyo's. However, Tomoyo still had 10 minutes left on her break. So, Sakura walked over to the mysterious man, putting her best smile on her face. It was both genuine, yet professional. She placed a menu on the table lightly,

"Hello! My name is Sakura. Would you like something to drink?"

The man looked up at her, and for the first time since her childhood, she was awe-struck by what she saw. It was his eyes that drew her in, they were the color of amber, but it was like the amber was burning, the flickers of red within his eyes giving the illusion of a slow burning fire deep within. She forced herself to look away, and turned the menu towards him, saying nothing, but refusing to once again my eye contact.

The man took the menu and after perusing through it, he spoke. His tone even, yet one that commanded respect. He had the voice of a leader, without having to overtly state it. It oozed from his words and tone, "I'll have the coffee, black. Thank you."

He didn't look back at her and Sakura bowed and left.

 **Syaoran:**

Syaoran waited a few minutes, and glanced at the figure of Sakura smiling with someone as she poured my coffee. ' _Kami, she is as beautiful as Kero said. Her pictures do no justice for her.'_

He pretended to look over the menu as he thought about the vision of beauty not too far from his peripheral vision. He had seen her pictures, of course, but he had no idea that she would be more beautiful in person.

Sakura wore her standard work outfit, black slacks and a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. Her long amber colored hair tied back into a loose low ponytail. She finished pouring the coffee, but instead of going back to him, she gave the coffee to the girl that she was talking to and pointed at Syaoran's table.

"Here you go!" the girl said, smiling. She had deep violet eyes and long dark hair that was hanging loosely around her.

"My name is Tomoyo, and I'll be your server. Is there anything that I can get you?" Tomoyo asked pleasantly.

Syaoran shook his head, he hadn't even looked over the menu yet. He had been lost in his own head, "I'm not too hungry. I'd just like to enjoy the coffee."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, that was not uncommon. "Well, I'll come by and check on you and refill your coffee for you periodically. If that is alright?"

Syaoran nodded appreciatively and pulled out his phone as if he was looking at important emails. Tomoyo politely excused herself from the table and went to a booth not too far from him to help with a couple that had come into the café shortly after he did.

As he pretended to look at his phone, he was letting his gaze go over the room, ' _Where the fuck is Kero? This fool had one fucking job, to watch the girl.'_

Thinking of the girl, he mentally ran through all of the facts that he knew of her, and his gaze momentarily moved to her, as she leaned against the counter, laughing with his server. He found himself momentarily awestruck. She was everything that Kero had described, pureness incarnate, and the pictures that Kero had discreetly taken did her emerald green eyes and her smile no justice.

He watched as she moved when a person came in and how genuine she appeared to everyone. She moved like an angel, like a goddess, and yet she spoke with a humbleness and grace that begged you to want to talk to her more. He couldn't let anyone take that away. Hana had done the right thing to keep her pure.

He looked into his phone, and saw that none of the messages he had sent Kero had been read. This was worrisome. Syaoran ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair,

"Where the fuck are you, kid?" He whispered to himself.

Tomoyo came back over after noticing that he had been looking at them and especially Sakura. This was not uncommon, but Sakura would never notice. However, there was something familiar about her customer that she couldn't quite place. Something that worried and yet, comforted her.

"Need a refill?" She asked pleasantly.

Syaoran shook his head, "No. Thank you. I'll take the check, please."

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, walking away. She came back and he paid and left, casting one last glance towards Sakura.

 **Syaoran:**

Syaoran left the café, casting one last glance towards the café, and the woman his organization was charged to protect. He noticed that she too, was looking outward but not at him, she was just looking outward, her emerald eyes looking duller, sadder, than usual. However, as suddenly as that duller color appeared, it left, as she laughed at sometimes his server had told her.

He turned and looked at his watch. It's been 2 days since Kero last reported in. He turned around the first corner, and instead of getting into his car, he walked towards Kero's apartment. Something was not sitting right with him. Kero was incompetent sometimes, but when he was on mission, he was thorough and one of the best. It is not like him to not be where his target is.

Syaoran arrived at the apartment complex and walked up to Kero's apartment. He was looking around for any signs, but saw nothing, until he got to Kero's apartment. There were scratches at the door, near the keyhole. Syaoran pushed at the door, and it opened on it own.

The first thing that hit his nose was a smell, ' _blood!'_ He thought.

Syaoran walked into the apartment and saw what could only be described as mass chaos. There were things everywhere. Kero's blood was all over the couch and the floor. There were bullet casings in the coffee table. There were random home furnishings everywhere. Kero was not known for being the cleanliest person, but he was by no means this messy.

Syoran moved through the apartment, looking for not only Kero but for his information book. He saw something move in a darkened corner and Syaoran immediately pulled out his gun. He said nothing but started moving towards the moving figure, hoping that perhaps Kero had taken someone out.

He saw golden hair covered in blood and cursed to himself, and put his weapon away. "Kero. What the fuck man?!"

Kero looked up, but said nothing. He couldn't tell if he was hallucinating and was finally at death's door or if help had finally come.

Syaoran looked into his friend's eyes as his hands went to his phone. He dialed Eriol's number, and spoke into the phone, "Kero's damn near dead, bring the fucking doctor."

He hung up the phone before Eriol could reply, and cut on the lights. Kero's eyes squinched and Syaoran took a breath at what he saw. Kero had been through the fight of his life. He was disheveled.

Syaoran bent down and took in what had happened to Kero. How he had survived two days was through sheer willpower. He was covered in blood. Syaoran could see how he tried to apply pressure to his stomach wound which was caked with dark blood and he could see was still being soaked. There were small superficial marks on him. Kero must've been able to disable the people who came into his apartment, but they were able to do damage to him as well. His face was covered in bruises, his left ankle was in a weird and displaced position, and his knuckles were swollen and bloodied.

Kero's usually bright blue eyes were fading, and the look in them shook Syaoran too his core. It had been a long time since he lost someone in his inner circle, and it was never easy. He refused to lose Kero though, he was annoying and got on his nerves, but he was loyal and he was still a family member, besides, Meiling would kill him.

"Kero. You've lasted this long man, you better not die. I don't want to move you and cause more bleeding. You're a stubborn son of a bitch aren't you. I will question the fuck out of you once you make it through here. I swear to Kami, I had to go check on the girl because you were up here dying and not tell anyone."

Kero attempted to smirk, but it came out as a grimace, and he could feel the darkness that he was fighting off come closer. ' _I'm so tired…'_ He thought as the darkness moved closer.

Syaoran was still chastising him, but Kero could see the worry in his eyes. He only spoke this much when he was worried anyway. Kero tried to touch his arm to tell him it'll be okay, but his body felt as heavy as a ton of cement, and he was only able to slightly move his wrist, which caused pain to surge through his body.

His eyes started to close, he was tired, but he had to tell Syaoran who did this and that Sakura was in danger. He fought the welcoming darkness and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was tired. So tired.

Minutes later, darkness surrounded him in its warm embrace.

 **Hours later:**

Syaroan paced as the doctor worked his magic.

"How much longer?! How is he?!"

The doctor did not turn towards him, as he continued to work on Kero. Kero was taken immediately to their base while the doctor worked on him. The doctor was surprised that Kero lasted this long, it was through sheer will power and luck, as Kero should have bled out or died of infection before Syaoran had even gotten there. It was pure will power and Kero was known for being stubborn so it was perfectly fitting that he was just too stubborn to die.

The doctor stepped away after completing everything he could do and turned to Syaoran, "I have done everything possible. It's up to Kero now if he wants to come back."

Syaoran looked at Kero then back to the doctor and nodded, "He will live, he's just that stubborn."

The doctor said nothing but walked out of the door. Syaoran followed soon afterward and walked to Eriol's office.

"We need to come up with a counter strategy. I think Kero was caught. Secondly, that girl he was watching? That's no longer of importance. Tell Hana their little mission almost cost us one of our men. We will not be continuing that mission. "

Eriol shook his head, "No, I have a feeling it is all interconnected. It would be unwise to leave the girl unchecked and to leave them vulnerable. Remember, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Syaoran sat down and took in a deep breath. He had to think. "Listen, we need to revisit what we've been doing. We have nobody that we trust enough for this job available. Who will go in Kero's place?"

Eriol grinned, "You."

Syaroan shook his head, "No, I'm not like Kero. I'm not gonna be able to play the part he did. That is not an option. I am not doing that."

Eriol shrugged, "It's either you or I. Meiling is busy tracking Kero's devices and hacking various systems to get more information on what happened to him. I could leave here and do it, but you know my strength is in strategy and long distance combat. You are the only one who specializes in close range combat and is available. Everyone else is on different missions."

Syaoran rubbed his face in frustration. "Fine. I'll figure this shit out, I guess."

 **Kero:**

Kero was stirring, and he whispered in his sleep, "Sa…Ku…ra…."

 **(A/N: Disclaimer : I still do not own CCS!**

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

" _Faith and hope are the positive sisters to fear and distress."_

Chapter 8:

The days passed on and the Syaoran, forever true to his word, would watch Sakura. He would come into the café for breakfast. Sakura appeared to be visibly happier when he would appear in the café in the mornings, as if his mere presence was something that she never knew she missed. Sakura attributed it to the banter that they had between each other. Sakura had his typical routine down to a science, and would have his cup of coffee with one order of rolled omelets ready for him by the time he walked over to his typical booth. He would thank her politely, and they would talk about random things, such as the Tale of the Clow Cards. Sakura was fascinated by the stories, and would request that he tell her about one of the cards every time he came to visit. Syaoran, though initially annoyed with the request, came to look forward to telling a tale of each, thankful that he listened to his mother when she spoke of them when she was a child. Sakura's eyes would light up as he would tell the story of a maiden who captured them and her heroic deeds, and Syaoran could feel himself relax in a way that he hadn't done since childhood while in her presence. These talks would only last 5 minutes, but it appeared to be the highlight of their respective days. As Syaoran would leave for the day, they would say their goodbyes and that would be that.

Tomoyo was glad to see this change in Sakura's behaviors. She was glad to see that Sakura was taking an interest in someone and more importantly, that this someone had somehow, through his silent consistency, had managed to be a comfort for Sakura in a way that was similar to the effect that Kero had on her while he was there with them. Sakura still had moments, especially in the night time hours, when Tomoyo could hear her screams, which would turn into sobs. However, when Syaoran would arrive, for those few brief moments, she could see her best friend shine through, as her eyes would light up and the sorrow would disappear.

Today, however, was different. They were off of work, and Sakura was nowhere to be found. She had left that morning to run some errands, and Tomoyo had used the morning to catch up on some work for Hana. There was a concern that the Kurai Yoru have been more active than usual. This activity, in true Kurai Yoru fashion, means dead bodies have been piling up faster than the Cleaners could dispose. Tomoyo, however, for all of her skill, could not find the hideout. It is believed that they were local, somewhere between Tomoeda and Nara. However, there's been no pattern in the attacks, no consistency. Touya is getting antsy, and still there have been no sightings of Makanamara.

 **NIGHT:**

Koju Makanamara was well aware of the rules placed upon him by his uncle. He was to remain under the radar. The problem with this was, as he looked through the pictures that he had taken of _her_ , he could not. She was exquisite and he had already had one taste, and once was not enough. He should be able to keep her. He deserved her, maybe his uncle would allow him to keep her once he demolished the Hana. He held up a picture of her beaten body once he finished with her that fateful night. It was by far his favorite. She looked like a broken angel. Her bruised body limp in the back of the car, her eyes closed, her body exposed.

"Sakura, I think I will have to keep you for myself…"

 **Sakura:**

Sakura waited until after Tomoyo had long fallen asleep. She left her phone in the apartment and quietly left out. She smiled behind the mask that she wore as she quickly made her way to the hideout. This was where she was the most comfortable. This was where she belonged, helping people. She walked up to the door and looked at the men who nodded at her,

"Little Flower! Good luck tonight, there's quite a few in there."

Sakura nodded and her eyes smiled at the men on her behalf. She walked in and got to work. Midway through her time there, Dr. Hashimoto came up to her,

"How have you been?"

Sakura shrugged and signed, " _ **I am good. It's pretty busy tonight. What happened?**_ "

Dr. Hashimoto sighed, doing this best impression of sadness and empathy, "It appears that the Akuto Nakama have been busy. They are a real terror, killing people indiscriminately."

Sakura looked upset, " _ **These are children!"**_ she signed.

Dr. Hashimoto feigned sadness, "The Akuto Nakama are ruthless criminals. It's unfortunate, but we do what we can. Please, continue Little Flower, for dawn approaches."

 **Sakura:**

She was running later than she usually did, as she walked slower than usual back home. Most people would assume she was afraid to be alone in the dark, but it's the opposite, she felt safer in the quiet, because she could hear everything around her. She was the most afraid in large groups, where someone could come from anywhere, especially in the dark. No, she preferred this, the quiet hours, the silence.

 **Apartment:**

Tomoyo had woken up the middle of the night to find Sakura gone. She found Sakura's phone in her room but Sakura was not there. She didn't call Touya for fear of true punishment. She waited in her room, listening for Sakura's entrance. She heard the door open and sighed in relief,

' _She came back…'_

Tomoyo left out of her room, however, intent on finding out why Sakura had left in the middle of the night. Tomoyo walked out of her room and, instead of finding Sakura, came face to face with someone in a mask. The next thing Tomoyo knew, everything was dark.

 **Sakura:**

Sakura entered the apartment. Everything appeared to be normal and she walked into her room. A few hours later, she got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. She walked into the bathroom and cut on the light only to find Tomoyo laying in the tub. She walked closer and saw that Tomoyo had bruises all over body, as if she had gotten into a fight. She had small cuts on arms,

"TOMOYO!" Sakura cried out.

Tomoyo stirred and opened her eyes. Tomoyo could hazily see Sakura's figure,

"G…Get…ou.." Tomoyo's eyes closed. The pain was too much, her body was on fire. The darkness welcomed her.

Sakura was panicked. She then noticed the small object in the center of Tomoyo's chest, a knife.

Sakura ran to get her phone and hastily dialed 9-1-1. She knew better than to try to get the knife out and did not have the necessary supplies to help her friend. Within moments, the ambulance had arrived. Sakura rode in the ambulance with Tomoyo as EMS attempted to save her best friend.

 ****

 **Hospital:**

Sakura sat beside her friend. The doctor's had been able to pull the knife out and Tomoyo had to have emergency surgery due to the injuries caused therein. Sakura's phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked down at it,

" _ **Too bad it couldn't have been you, but she was fun too…"**_

Sakura looked to see if there was a phone number attached but it was unknown. She turned the phone off and looked at her best friend, who laid in the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo. This is my fault. This should have been me…"

Tomoyo, even in her state, appeared to look like a fallen angel, her hair spread around her, her eyes closed peacefully, as if she was merely sleeping. Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and held it as she cried softly.

 **Elsewhere:**

Meiling had just finished her work for the evening when she received an alert on her computer systems. The Kinomoto girl had called for an ambulance. She immediately called Eriol,

"Eriol, we have a problem. The Kinomoto girl just called for an ambulance from her phone."

Eriol and Syaoran, who was in the room, stood up immediately, "What happened Meiling?!"

Meiling looked surprised, she didn't expect for Syaoran to be there, nor did she expect for him to care. "I don't know. I just know there was a 9-1-1 call placed from her phone about 30 minutes ago."

Syaoran grabbed his jacket and quickly left the office as Eriol and Meiling continued to remain on the phone. "Any other information, Meiling?"

"Yes, apparently it is not Sakura that is the one injured, it's her friend, Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji."

Eriol froze for a second before regaining his composure. "Ah, okay. I will be following Syaoran, please let me know of any updates."

Eriol hung up the phone and walked out of the door. He is unsure why he is concerned for a woman he only met once, however, there was something telling him that he should go there and be with her. He texted Syaoran to let him know that he was coming and not to do anything irrational.

Syaoran and Eriol arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. They pretended to be family members of Tomoyo and were directed to her room where Sakura sat, her phone on the ground, her head on the edge of Tomoyo's bed, and her hand clutching Tomoyo's. Tomoyo looked pale, but serene, as she was merely sleeping, however, the bruises on her face and body said otherwise.

Syaoran and Eriol stood outside the door, unsure if they should walk in, as they had no excuse to be in the hospital. They instead found a doctor, who informed them of Tomoyo's condition. The doctor confirmed that it appeared Tomoyo had been involved in a fight, and that she had fought as best as one could expect based off of her defensive wounds. They had done extensive surgery, and it would be up to Tomoyo if she wanted to wake up. Eriol and Syaoran nodded in understanding as the doctor left.

Syaoran and Eriol look back at the two women in the room, and decide to leave. They were in a hospital, one of the safest places to be.

As they left however, they failed to notice the individual in a sedan parked just seconds from where they were. The individual watched as the males left, a triumphant smirk on his face. ' _This is becoming more fun than I could have ever imagined…'_

( **A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Never forget, you are never alone, even the darkest night has one shining star."_

Chapter 9:

Syaoranand Eriol arrived back at the manor and was greeted with a downtrodden Meiling. She stood stoic, her eyes not meeting theirs. Behind her stood the Doctor, his grey eyes firm but soft. Syaoran always wondered how the Doctor came to be in their employ, but was grateful all the same as he had saved his life and his comrades more than once throughout his short tenure. Syaoran looked over at Eriol, who appeared to have already processed what the faces of Meiling and the Doctor meant, but Syaoran had not, or rather, he refused to do so.

The Doctor said nothing, but walked up to Syaoran and gave him a chain. The one that Kero always wore around his neck, it was a simple necklace. The chain itself was gold and the pendant was the golden sun, the flames around it appearing to be moving of its own accord. Kero swore that this was his symbol, his good luck charm and his magical pendant. He had had that pendant since childhood, since before he could remember. The first memory attached to that pendant was the stories he had recalled as a boy, about a magician and his sun beast-like guardian with a heart of gold. Kero heard the story and immediately identified with the guardian and claimed the sun as his good luck charm which made sense considering that necklace was in Kero's possession for as long as he could remember.

Syaoran looked at the necklace and at the Doctor and shook his head, "No. This is not the time to play games, doc. Not the time."

Meiling reached for her cousin, and he shook her off.

' _NO. That bastard is too stubborn to die, I should know. I saw him there; that bastard was too stubborn to die.'_ He thought to himself as he pushed past the Doctor further into the manor.

Eriol calmly took the pendant from the Doctor and nodded, "I see. Make the preparations for him."

The Doctor nodded and followed behind Syaoran as Meiling looked on. She expected the anger from her cousin, but Eriol appeared to have not even be fazed by what had happened. This caused a burst of anger in Meiling that was so great that all she could do was yell at the retreating back of Eriol as he walked towards his study.

Eriol could hear Meiling's yells which soon turned into sobs. Kero was family, even if not by blood. They had all been close throughout the years. Eriol sat in his study and stared at the pendant, his anger slowly building.

"Think. Kero, I will not let this be for nothing." Eriol's grey eyes turning dark in his anger. The light from a candle burning in the corner, the only light in the room, casting a dim shadow across Eriol, enshrouding his face in the darkness.

Elsewhere, Syaoran had reached Kero's room. He walked over to him and looked down at Kero's now lifeless body. Syaoran's eyes looked over his friend's lean frame,

"How could you be so reckless as to die?!" He yelled at Kero's lifeless frame.

Syaoran looked down at his friend and suddenly he was angry, "What about all that talk about you being invincible?! What about that _damned_ _magic fucking pendant_?! I told you that shit was useless. Idiot. Fucking idiot."

Syaoran's eyes watered, but they did not fall. He was the leader of the Akuto Nakama, and he never cried; but anger, anger he is familiar with, and sorrow, sorrow begets anger. This anger was an emotional state he knew what to deal with. He looked at Kero's still frame, searching for the evidence that this was a sick joke that Kero had come up with, because after all, everyone knows that Kero is horrible at making jokes. Yet, the body remained still, and the room remained as quiet as death.

"They will die for what they did to you."

Syaoran regained his stature and left the room, the Doctor stepping aside to allow Syaoran the space to leave. The Doctor entered the room and moved his short greyish white hair away from his face.

"Kero, you're death…it's going to start a war, my friend. Watch over us, we will need the strength of your namesake, Cerberus, soon."

The Doctor slowly started preparing the body to be moved and later buried as was custom.

 **Eriol Study:**

Syaoran walked into the room like a whirlwind. "Everyone needs to die. I want them all dead. EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Eriol looked up calmly, his expression covered by his bangs, yet his whole demeanor commanded for Syaoran to be still. Syaoran stopped his movement, his amber eyes wild and afire, like wildfire burning in the night. His rage evident. The two said nothing to each other and eventually, the light went out in Syaoran's eyes and fell into the chair.

"Now that you're done. Be smart. We cannot barge in and kill …whom? We assume is the Kurai Yoru, but do you know for sure? We have many enemies, it could have been unfortunate circumstance."

Syaoran growled, "We BOTH know who did this. This is all those _girls_ faults. Kero died _for them_."

Eriol nodded, "This may or may not be so, however, Kero was well aware of the risk."

Syaoran stood up in anger, his face turning into a scowl, "How dare you act so nonchalant! He was our _friend_ and a member of this fucking gang. This is war. This is fucking war."

Eriol stood up from his chair as Syaoran spoke and glowered at his cousin in a way that he had never done before,

"Don't you _dare_ question my loyalty to Kero. We will handle this. But we must be smart or else we will fail and MORE bodies will fall. Idiot."

Syaoran stood stoic, his amber eyes burning with wildfire rage. He nodded and sat down, willing himself to be calm, "Where do we begin?"

( **A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO DO IT! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!**


	10. Chapter 10

" _If you rush into the darkness, you're sure to encounter a beast."_

Chapter 10:

Syaoran and Eriol spent hours in the study, detailing different strategies. Things had to change, the death of Kero would not be in vain. However, Eriol was right, there was still much that was unknown. They assume that it's the Kurai Yoru, but it could have easily been the Kitsune Brotherhood or a dozen others. The ones with the most to gain by killing their members were, by far, the Kitsunes and the Kurai, and like the Kurai Yoru, the Kitsunes had also been quiet.

Syaoran combed his hand through his hair and sighed, his anger dissipated after hours spent planning, "Eriol, we're gonna have to figure out how to make sure we get the right ones."

Eriol leaned back into his chair, looking up at the decorated ceiling, "Was there anything specific about when you got to Kero's place? Who could've known he was going there?"

Syaoran shook his head, "There's no way for anyone to have known. It wasn't in his name, and he didn't ever go straight home, he always perched with his scopes to watch Sak—I mean, the Kinomoto girl, and then he would go home. According to his reports, he would never go the same way twice."

Eriol smirked, catching Syaoran's almost slip up. It appeared that he had let go over these last couple of hours of that false blame on the girls. He sighed inwardly to himself, it was hours and they were talking in circles. According to Syaoran the apartment was in disarray. There was no way to know who did it, and Syaoran, for his sharp analytic skills could not discern the killing style between any of the known types.

"Call Meiling in. We need more information, and stressing about it will not make the solution any more available. This has been a long day."

Syaoran nodded and took his phone out of his pocket, quickly texting his cousin to come to Eriol's study. Meiling appeared a few minutes later, her hair not up in her signature hair style. It was still down, the deep onyx color looking like the deep night's sky. She pushed her hair behind her ear. She looked tired, she too, had been up all night. She couldn't bear to sleep and instead did surveillance on the Kinomoto and Daidouji girls at the hospital. Meiling knew that she couldn't stand the silence and instead chose to work instead, the silence would bring memories of Kero, memories that she would not like to recall.

"What do you want."

Syaoran motioned for her to sit and Meiling obediently did so. Eriol calmly put down the necklace that he had been holding in his grip for the last hours watching it slide out of his hands onto the desk. He took a deep breath and spoke,

"We want you to do what you do best. Dig. I want to know about the going ons of every major gang in the area. The Kitsunes, the Kurai, the Lotus, the Vipers. I want to know about everyone, including Hana. I want to dig until you find everything you possibly can and once you've done that, dig deeper. I want to know the dealings, the shootings, the death styles and the signatures."

Meiling nodded, "Consider it done. It'll take some time, but I'll get it done."

Eriol nodded and looked at Syaoran, "Anything else?"

Syaoran thought for a second, "Wait, the Hana?"

Eriol nodded. Syaoran understood what that meant, his mission went from observe to spy. Syaoran may be the leader, but he knew that Eriol was the brains. They were the best duo and the best and most efficient leaders because they understood each other's strengths and weaknesses. Syaoran trusted Eriol with everything, they were more than family, they were each other's first friends, him and Meiling.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Sakura:**

Sakura looked at her watch, it was almost noon. Tomoyo's face still as still as the dead. She looked down at her phone, Touya continued to call her. He could always sense when something was wrong with her since childhood. He just _knew_. It was creepy, but he said it was job as her brother to always know. This was his third call in the last two hours. The phone rang again and she finally answered,

"I'm in the hospital." Brief pause.

"No, Tomoyo." Pause.

"Someone broke in." Sakura cringed. He was yelling, and he was mad.

"Don't—" He had hung up. He was coming. ' _Damnit'_

She looked down at her friend's face, "We're gonna be in so much trouble, Tomo.."

She sighed, "I'm so sorry, Tomo. Why would anyone do this to you…to us?"

She stood up and walked to the water pitcher, pouring herself a glass. She sat back down beside her best friend and symbolic sister. Sakura remembered what the doctor said when he came into the room two hours ago. Physically, Tomoyo was stable, and the anesthesia should be wearing off any moment not. The injury though deep, had not punctured any vital organs, and the other wounds were superficial. The doctor would not say much else to her, however, Sakura was grateful for the information that she was given.

Sakura grabbed a book, thankful that they had a small bookstore in the hospital and settled down in her chair next to her best friend to read. Mentally preparing herself for the whirlwind that was going to be her brother.

About two hours later, Touya with Yue at his side, had walked into the office. Touya wore his standard black dress pants, black dress shoes with a white button up. The white button up had the top button undone. His sleeves were rolled up just past the elbow. He looked both upset and worried at the same time. Yue wore a similar outfit, with his hair flowing about him. Sakura tried to smile when they entered Tomoyo's room.

"Touya…"

Touya looked angrily at his sister and then to Tomoyo, who was still in the bed, "What happened, Sakura. Why didn't you tell me?!"

Sakura looked down, ashamed, "I…well, I …."

Sakura took a deep breath, "I didn't want you to …uhm, be worried?"

Touya sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Sakura. You tell me these things. I am your brother I am supposed to worry. Tomoyo is like family, and you know she has no other family than us."

Sakura nodded, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks once more. Touya, in two steps, was near his sister and he brought her into a hug. "I'm here now."

Touya looked over to Yue, who gave him a stern look. Touya pulled himself away from his younger sister and looked at her, taking her in. She looked tired and sad, but mature. Her hair had grown so long since they were children and she kept it short in that little bob. She grew it out once she entered college. She didn't want people to see her as a child anymore, she said. He had always preferred her as he knew her before their parents' death. She had grown since they died, he saw it every day since their death. She had taken more taking care of the house and he had allowed her to, wanting to shelter her from what he knew was the truth. He knew this wasn't right and that she should know who and what she was born into, but he couldn't. He even assured that she would stay as she had always been, perfect and innocent. He did everything within his power to protect her her entire life and yet, here they are. In this moment. Was it his fault? Was it change? Is this their family's fortune?

He sighed, "Sakura…there's som—"

"Mmm… .." They heard a voice mumble. Touya and Sakura turned to their side to see Tomoyo's eyes scrunched in pain as she slowly opened her eyes looking around.

"P..painnn…" She mumbled as the pain began to hit her. Sakura's eye widened and she immediately pressed the button for the nurse. The nurse came seconds later, her eyes widened, "Ms. Daidouji!"

The nurse walked over to the IV drip and slowly pushed a medicine into her IV drip. She backed away and waited a few moments as the medicine started to take effect and the look of pain started to dissipate from Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo's eyes started to open and her body visibly relaxed from its tensed up state. She tried to sit up but winced and decided to settle back into the resting positioning. The nurse smiled at Tomoyo encouragingly,

"My name is Rika. I'm your nurse. If you need anything, press that small red button right there and I'll come as soon as I can, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded with a small smile, "Thank you…Rika.."

Rika smiled good naturedly, "I gave you enough pain medicine to take the edge off of the pain. I didn't want to give you too much, it looks like you have visitors. If the pain is too much to bear, you let me know okay?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly, "Of course, thank you again."

Rika nodded and gave a small bow. She waved at Sakura who waved back and left out of the room quietly closing the door behind her.

Sakura smiled and moved from her brother, grabbing Tomoyo's hand, "Tomo! You're okay! You're awake! You need anything? Water? Juice?"

Sakura started to move away to start grabbing things when Tomoyo gripped Sakura's hand in hers, "I'm alright, it's okay. I promise."

Tomoyo winced as she forced herself to sit up. She looked at Touya and Yue, then back at Sakura, "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course, I'm so sorry!"

Tomoyo smiled softly, "Good, I'm glad you're okay. That's what matters."

Sakura shook her head, "No, it's not what matters! You were hurt! You were bleeding! Someone STABBED you, Tomo!"

Tomoyo nodded and sighed, "But you were safe, Saki. Why is Touya and Yue here?"

Sakura looked back at Touya and Yue, "They are family, they wanted to make sure you were safe."

Tomoyo nodded. She was getting woozy, but there was information she had to relay to Touya. Tomoyo smiled and leaned her head softly to the side, "Saki, can you do me a huge favor?"

Sakura nodded, "Anything!"

"Can you go to the vending machine and get me some apple juice? I think some juice would be perfect."

Sakura nodded and released Tomoyo's hand. She looked up at her big brother as menacingly as she could, "Be nice."

Touya, by this point had stood up and was by Yue. He rolled his eyes and pushed her out the door. Yue stoodby and watched as Sakura walked down to the vending machine and nodded signaling that she was out of ear shot.

Tomoyo nodded and her expression went serious, "It wasn't Koju, but I think they were coming to get Sakura. I got in their way, luckily. I don't know what's going on and why it's happening now, but this is b –" Tomoyo winced in pain, her body was displeased, clearly. She continued, "This is beyond me."

Sakura entered the room and all eyes were on her as she came back with an apple juice in hand. Tomoyo's expression immediately softened and she thanked her best friend.

Sakura looked at the faces of her brother and his boyfriend confusedly, "What did I miss? What is beyond you, Tomo"

Yue glanced over at Touya who pointedly looked away stubbornly. He inwardly sighed and looked down at the girl whom he had grown close to and considered family.

' _Touya need to be the one to tell her the truth.'_ He thought to himself. "Touya is trying to figure out who would want to hurt you guys is all."

"Oh. Who knows. I heard that gangs are starting to come to Tomoeda. Gangs! Could they be the ones hurting us?" The three sets of eyes darted away from Sakura's inquisitive gaze.

"What?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No way, why would they want us though? Maybe it was a bad burglary?"

The doctor walked into the room and smiled when she saw that Tomoyo was awake. She walked up to Tomoyo, nodding in respect to everyone in the room and checked her vitals quickly. She looked over Tomoyo,

"How are you feeling? You had surgery, so pain is to be expected. Is the pain medicine working okay?"

Tomoyo nodded softly, "The pain medicine is a great help. When will I be able to go home?"

The doctor thought for a minute, looking over Tomoyo's medical chart, "Well, I'm thinking maybe tomorrow? You will have to take it easy, your body needs to heal itself. We thought the wound was a lot worse than it was once we had the surgery, which is good. If you are feeling okay tomorrow we will release you and you will follow up with me in one week to make sure you're doing well and to schedule a follow up with a specialist to make sure that your wounds don't cause any major set backs, okay?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "Perfect, thank you!"

The doctor nodded and exited out the room. As Sakura turned to her best friend, Yue slipped out quietly behind the doctor. "Nakuru, what are you doing here?"

Nakuru turned and smirked, "Oh, the famous Yue himself. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Yue's expression remained neutral, "Don't play coy, I know who you _really_ are."

Nakuru smirked, "Same for you. What are you doing here? It's Tomoeda, not you guys' typical area."

Yue's expression narrowed, "You needn't worry."

Yue left without waiting for a reply. He walked back into the room with the others, watching Nakuru as she walked down the hall to her other patients, her demeanor shifting to accommodate. Nakuru was one of the deadliest assassins. She was a poisons expert, and a knife expert. He knew that she had went to medical school, but didn't believe she actually practiced. He supposed they all tried to compensate in their own ways for the lifestyles which they lived in their own ways. He watched the antics between Touya, Sakura, and Tomoyo and smirked to himself,

' _Let this never change.'_

..

..

( **A/N: I know people are confused about Kero and his death. I will say this, I never explicitly said that Kero survived for good, or that he died. I said, in the previous chapters, that Syaoran was able to get him help. As we all know, complications happen all the time. This was necessary and unfortunate. I'm sorry. - moving forward, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to remain more consistent and to have elements outside of just merely crime and killing. There's more to life, even gang life, than that! I hope you all enjoyed this!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!**


	11. Chapter 11

" _Even storms have flashes of light."_

Chapter 11:

Touya and Yue took their leave from the hospital late in the evening, with Touya explaining that he had to go back to work and it is still a long drive back home. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded in understanding. As Touya and Yue drove back to their home, Touya glanced over at Yue who was reading a medical book on wound care,

"Yue. This is going to eventually become a war."

Yue nodded, "This is quite the situation that Sakura has gotten us into." Yue looked over to Touya, quietly studying his features, and sighed, "You should have told her. You cannot protect her forever, and it's too much to ask of Tomoyo. You see what happened to her."

Touya sighed, "What am I supposed to say? Hey, Kaiju, mother and father were part of a secret syndicate. I took over and have been keeping you in the dark about it. Oh, and by the way, Tomoyo is also part of it and has been my eyes and ears for me since you two were 16 years old. That will not work. I have made sure, for _years_ that Sakura stays as pure as humanly possible. Yue, she's my _sister_."

Yue said nothing for a few moments, "You have to tell her. She's a Kinomoto. She was taught the same martial arts as you were when you were children. She has a right to know, and she will be more upset with you if she finds out from someone else. War is coming, Touya. It would be wise to allow for your sister to prepare."

Touya said nothing and the two rode in silence, their mind on the auburn haired child they had left behind them, in the hopes that when they awoke the next day, this would all be a one bad nightmare.

.

..

…

 **Sakura and Tomoyo:**

Tomoyo woke late in the night to find Sakura curled up on the couch by her side. She smiled softly to herself, ' _I'd move mountains for you, Sakura. This is nothing for your safety…'_

Tomoyo watched this girl that she had been charged to protect for a few moments longer, grateful that the pain medication was working. She had been in worst scrapes, but never in Sakura's presence. Tomoyo looked at her wrapped up chest and sighed inwardly, whispering to herself, "This was not part of the plan…"

Tomoyo recalled moments when Sakura assumed that she away at various fashion and entrepreneur based camps in the their childhood. She was, in reality, on various missions and in various trainings to hone not only her skills physically but mentally. This wound was nothing but an inconvenience. Sakura should not be having to have more trauma than what she already has.

Tomoyo stilled when she heard a small whimper from Sakura, fearing that she was having another nightmare, yet, when she turned her head to look at her friend more closely, she realized that Sakura was, for the first time in days, not having a nightmare. She was smiling. Tomoyo leaned her head against the pillow, musing to herself silently, ' _At least there is some good news…'_

Tomoyo looked down at her phone, pulling up the surveillance that she installed throughout the apartment one day while Sakura had gone to the market. She pulled up the surveillance from the night before, but was disappointed, as the assailants' faces were not caught by her cameras. She looked at their clothing, there was nothing out of the normal, however, one of the people had a small tattoo on their neck. It was barely visible and as such, Tomoyo could not do anything with the footage. She frowned slightly thinking bitterly,

' _Touya's going to start doubting me if I don't start giving him answers soon.'_

She shivered inwardly, Touya did not take well to people who do not do well, and Tomoyo, even though she may be close to him and Sakura, was still no exception. That was the agreed upon rules. He would have to treat her the same no matter what, if she was to be the one to protect Sakura. A job, she feared, would be in danger, should she not alleviate this issue for her boss, and her pseudo-brother. She knew more so than anyone that importance of Sakura's safe keeping and the lengths Touya Kinomoto, the leader of Hana, would do ensure that his only sister remains safe.

She cast one more look to her friend, closed her phone, and hoped that tomorrow, she would be able to leave. Sakura needed her routine back and Tomoyo needed some time to work.

 **.**

…

… **.**

 **Morning:**

The next morning, Tomoyo was able to be released from the hospital with strict instructions to relax for one more week before starting to work again, and to take it easy until she felt that she was back at full strength. Tomoyo was also given follow up visits to make sure that she continued to heal well.

The two girls arrived back to their apartment to find that their apartment was back in prestine condition. There was a note on the table, from Touya, stating that he had gotten the apartment cleaned as a get well soon gift to Tomoyo. He also put a note for Sakura, telling her to make Tomoyo more than just pancakes and rolled omelets. Sakura, of course, fumed at the note, and started ranting that Touya doesn't know anything and that she can cook more than just those things.

Tomoyo laughed lightly, though it was slightly painful. Sakura helped Tomoyo to her room, and left the door open should Tomoyo need her assistance. Tomoyo waved Sakura off, then called to her a few minutes later while Sakura was walking back to her room from the shower,

"Sakura, when are you going to go back to work?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't want to leave you alone, so, maybe once you're better?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, you should go. I'll be fine, I promise. I'm sure nothing else will happen and it's only for a little bit of time." Tomoyo paused then continued, "Oh, uhm,….Sakura…?"

Sakura opened her mouth to begin to tell Tomoyo that she needed to stay with her when she noticed that Tomoyo's voice shifted from encouraging to inquisitive, which, by the way, is never a good thing, "Yes, Tomoyo?"

"Where were you last night?"

Sakura inwardly panicked, "Uhm….I went for…for a run….because it feels be..tter…at night?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, showing her clear disbelief. However, Tomoyo knew that Sakura wouldn't tell her if she didn't want to and so, Tomoyo had a better idea. "If you say so, Sakura. Just be safe, anything can happen, as we both know."

Sakura nodded, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. The only place that has truly helped her deal outside of her work is going to the clinic, she refused to give that up, not even for Tomoyo. "I suppose I can go back tomorrow. I will have my phone on me, so if you need anything…"

Tomoyo nodded and got as comfortable as she could get, taking one of her medications to help her with the pain. Sakura took this as an opening to leave and quietly did so, closing Tomoyo's door in the process.

Sakura returned to her room, and laid in the bed. She looked over, it was only 2pm. She got back up and, taking one more peek at her best friend's room, left to start running some errands.

Tomoyo could hear the door close, as Sakura made her way out of the door. It was the afternoon, so she was sure that Sakura was about to run some errands. Tomoyo sighed, "She's hiding something. Touya should know."

Tomoyo sent Touya a quick update and resigned herself to listening to doctor's orders. She allowed herself to go to sleep as the medication took hold. If Tomoyo knew nothing else, she knew Touya and his protective capacities in regards to Sakura. She was sure that he is probably already enacting a plan and she's going to need all of her energy to keep once, or if, he ever told her about it.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Syaoran and Eriol:**

Syaoran walked in from the courtyard, having completed his normal morning workouts. He quickly took a shower, dressed, and went into the kitchen. He took a seat at the breakfast bar while he waited for his toast to get finished. He sighed inwardly to himself.

"Missing your old routine of going to visit a certain girl?" A voice teased. Syaoran rolled his eyes as Eriol sat beside him.

"Shut up Eriol. I do not miss going to the café and talking to Sak-nevermind." Syaoran caught himself. He could feel the smug look on Eriol's face. "Anyway, when is that Daidouji girl getting released? And more importantly, are we finally done?"

Eriol smirk remained on his face. "Now now cousin, no need to get all flustered. They have been released so the mission resumes with added bonuses…" Syaoran raised an eyebrow turning to face Eriol,

"Bonuses…?"

Eriol smirked and leaned over, explaining the information he had just received.

.

..

…

 **Elsewhere:**

A figure paced, their mind consumed with thoughts. Their mind frenzied. The things that have transpired working both for and against the master plan. Then, suddenly, a thought, so devious that even he was surprised at himself formulated. The question at this point, however, was how to put it into action. The figure sat down, and leaned back into the chair, eyes gazing at the ceiling.

"Bait…"

Suddenly, the thought came and the figure sat up in the chair. A button was pressed,

"Bring me my nephew."

Koju entered the room, eyes downcast, ready to accept his punishment. He closed the door behind him and awaited whatever would come next.

"Do not fret, nephew. You performed exactly as I knew you would. Idiotically, but predictably." Dr. Hashimoto's face and tone remained calm.

Koju looked up at his uncle, shock and fear written across his features. He of all people knew that the worst tone that this uncle could take was a calm one. It worse than his anger. He had the scars on his back to prove it. He remained silent. He knew not to speak.

"Koju, get Hinata. I would like to speak with her."

Koju's eyes widened, "Uncle, please, not Hinata. Whatever you have planned, do not include her. She's my…please, uncle."

Dr. Hashimotot's red eyes narrowed and the tension in the room changed as a smile spread across his features. "Why nephew…are you defying the wishes of your uncle and benefactor?"

"Please, uncle. Not Hinata. Please…anyone else…" Koju begged, dropping to his knees.

"Do as I say, Koju. That is an order. Are you going to defy me for a third time?"

Koju's body stiffened. He got back on his feet, keeping his head down and his eyes low, "No, uncle. I will bring her to you."

Koju turned and calmly left the door. Dr. Hashimoto sat back down in this chair, running his hands through his hair, "Hinata would be perfect."

Dr. Hashimoto looked at the picture next to his desk of a young child with a long braid over her left shoulder. Her hair the color of midnight, and two long strands of hair framing her face. Her eyes bright and innocent, the color of chestnuts. She would be perfect. Her innocence is absolute, she has always been his favorite.

A knock came to the door and Dr. Hashimoto bellowed for the person to enter. In walked a teenage child, no more than 15 years old. Her hair the color of midnight and eyes the color of chestnut. She was wearing a simple outfit, consisting of a blood red tank top and onyx colored jeans. On her feet were simple red vans and around her neck was a silver chain with a blood red droplet, the symbol of the Kurai Yoru. She smiled innocently at the man in front of her.

"Hello uncle! Koju told me to come immediately, so I came. Do you need anything?" Her voice was gentle and inviting.

Dr. Hashimoto smiled the moment that walked into the room and stood up, "Hinata! Come give me a hug dear child."

Hinata immediately move into her uncle's embrace. He smiled down at her, and made her take a seat. He sat on his desk, remaining relaxed.

"Tell me, Hinata, do you love your uncle?"

Hinata nodded sweetly, "Of course, uncle."

"Then may I ask something from you that may be very cruel, but know that it must be done, my sweet girl."

"I would be happy to be of use for you."

Dr. Hashimoto smiled and patted the girl on her head, "That's my girl. Remember, your uncle appreciates your devotion. You may go now. When the time comes for me, I will let you know."

Hinata stood up and bowed to her uncle in respect. She then left the room. Dr. Hashimoto immediately made a phone call. Moments later his phone buzzed.

.

...

...

...

...

( **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Life got in the way. I will try to update at least weekly for those who do want to know what happens! Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! )**


	12. Chapter 12

" _Is there light without darkness? Is there no darkness without light?."_

Chapter 12:

Sakura tossed and turned. Her rest uneasy. She kept picturing the look on Tomoyo's face, the blood in the tub. The life leaving her friend's body. The image changes, and she is the one in the tub, her body battered and bruised. She could hear laughter…so much laughter.

Sakura's eyes opened and she looked at the time, it was 2am. She sighed. She had promised herself that she would remain at Tomoyo's side, and she had remained true to that word. She stretched and looked down at her outfit; a pink t-shirt and green running shorts. She took a deep breath and sat up. It had been two days since Tomoyo had come back into the home and Tomoyo was looking and moving better with every day, but Sakura could tell that Tomoyo was still in pain and was trying to get better quickly for her sake. She shook her head and walked over to the window, looking up at the night time sky.

Her eyes steadied. She left the window, and quickly changed, "It'll only be for a little while. I miss the work." She convinced herself that she would be safe and so would Tomoyo. Touya had installed a state of the art alarms system in the apartment since he lost the argument of them moving and breaking their current lease.

Sakura stood at the door of her apartment, took a deep breath and quickly slipped out of the door. She walked into the outside air and smiled to herself as she calmly walked to her destination. Sakura felt bad for leaving Tomoyo, but with the added security systems in place, she was less concerned than she would be otherwise.

"…just for a little while…I need to feel useful…"

The building came into view and she walked to the door. The guards smiled at the girl and let her in. She inhaled the smell of antiseptics, and looked around the busy clinic. She sighed and allowed herself to relax as she began her work.

.

..

…

 **Syaoran:**

Syaroan stretched from his position. He did not have the patience that Kero had when it came to sniping and information gathering. He was laying prone from a tall building where he would be able to continue to keep an eye on Sakura. He was surprised to see her leave the apartment and he quickly had to follow her movements. He groaned in frustration as she left out of range of his sights.

"…she is not seriously going to that hide out." He shook his head, quickly gathered his supplies and moved to another building that was on the route that Kero mentioned that Sakura would take in one of his reports. Syaoran quickly climbed the building and had repositioned himself just as Sakura walked into the building.

"That girl must love trouble. It's going to be a long night…"

Syaoran quickly sent a text to Eriol updating him on the situation and prayed that the night remained uneventful.

 **.**

…

… **.**

 **Inside:**

Sakura worked through her patients, offering each child a light pat on the head and a piece of candy. Sakura inwardly sighed, ' _This is my peace…'_

A figure cleared their throat, startling Sakura out of her thought pattern. Sakura turned her head to see who it was and a big smile appeared across her face, ' _ **Doctor! How is everything?'**_

Dr. Hashimoto smiled at Sakura, once again embracing the presence of the girl who immediately calmed his turbulent spirit. ' _ **Not too well, Little Flower, where have you been? Your presence has been missed, and there has been more work than most could handle…it appears that the gang activity has gotten worse. That Akuto Nakama are becoming more vicious by the day.'**_

Sakura face frowned immediately as she signed, ' _ **They're the reason these children are in here so often? They're the reason for the recent news of violence? Are you sure?'**_

Dr. Hashimoto fixed his expression into one of the concerned doctor and nodded, ' _ **There are patients with knife wounds and gun shots. Who else could it be?"**_

Sakura sighed and shrugged. Dr. Hashimoto put a hand on her shoulder, and Sakura looked back up at her mentor, ' _ **Worry not, Little Flower. The Hana and the Akuto Nakama are indeed dangerous, but it is our duty to save the ones we can, right? Just promise me you'll be safe, the Akuto and Hana are very dangerous and I cannot have my favorite flower fall victim.'**_

Sakura smiled and shook her head, ' _ **Of course I will remain safe, Doctor. You seem to know a lot about this stuff though, why?'**_

Dr. Hashimoto patted her head gently and softened his gaze as he looked at the woman in front of him, ' _ **I have been working in this city a long time, and I have learned to listen to the whispers of the city. They all whisper of the dirty dealings of those two.'**_

Dr. Hashimoto then covered his mouth as if he had said too much and explained, ' _ **My sister lost her life to the Hana and her children had to come into my care because of it. The Akuto Nakama have no loyalties and are basically mercenaries for hire.'**_

Sakura covered her mouth in surprise, her eyes wide. Dr. Hashimoto patted her on her head, ' _ **Worry not. Just remain vigilent…'**_ Dr. Hashimoto then left Sakura's presence.

Dr. Hashimoto, once out of Sakura's line of vision, smirked to himself. He then reached into his pocket and quickly sent a message as he sat at the small desk within the clinic. He pulled up the cameras and stared at the woman who was the personification of the beautiful flower for which was named. He smirked to himself, ' _Fragile flower…easily influenced...'_

Moments later, a scream echoed throughout the small clinic.

Dr. Hashimoto waited a few more minutes before entering the fray.

.

..

…

 **Main Area of the Clinic:**

Sakura was working with a child who had a large puncture wound. She calmly stitched the wound while listening to the child, who was currently feeling fairly well due to the medications that was given by Dr. Hashimoto. The child kept ranting about typical children fantasies. Sakura, however, was lost in her own mind, thinking of the large volume of patients, especially children, that are often in the clinic. She patted the child on her head and gave her a small lollipop and nodded to the male at her side to indicate that she was complete.

Sakura walked to the next table, grateful that she is typically kept in charge of the children as she looked at some of the other cots, which held men and women of different ages who were being cared for exclusively by Dr. Hashimoto. She shook her head and sat by the next child, and glanced over the handwritten chart which held nothing more than the child's name and what Dr. Hashimoto gave her after the preliminary examination. She went to grab another pair of gloves and realized that the area was out. She patted the child on his head and signed that she would be right back.

Sakura turned to go to where to the items were kept when suddenly the wind was knocked out of her as screaming echoed throughout the clinic. A woman, no, a girl, who couldn't have been out of high school stumbled into the clinic with her friend. There was blood everywhere. Sakura stood in shock as the two stumbled past her, the girls there no longer strangers but herself and Tomoyo. Her face paled, but she could hear Kero telling her how to breathe, and she followed the instruction. Her face turned serious and she immediately took the arm of the girl who was still standing with wrapped it around her shoulders.

The room was ablaze with life because of this incident and Sakura knew that that the doctor would be there soon. She walked quickly, thankful for the strength her martial arts lended her and got the girl to an area with two beds. She moved and pointed to the girl to lay down as she scooped her now unconscious friend and put her on the cot next to her. Sakura gasped as she took the top off of the now unconscious girl. There were multiple stab wounds and Sakura didn't know where to begin.

She checked to ensure the girl was breathing which she was. Sakura quickly cut the dress off of the girl and began to clean the wounds to see what happened. Luckily, though numerous they did not appear to be fatal.

"Akuto…" The conscious girl whispered and Sakura turned her head to see the girl beginning to lose consciousness as well.

Sakura looked mortified and continued to work on the girl as other people came. She could hear Dr. Hashimoto walking to her and she continued to work on the girl using as much of her medical knowledge as she could. She then realized that the chest was no longer going up and down and she started CPR. Sakura silently begged for this girl to breathe. She was eventually replaced by two other individuals just as Dr. Hashimoto came. She turned her attention to the now unconscious send girl, and saw that everyone was working on her as well. She backed away slowly, looking at the blood on her hands.

Dr. Hashimoto glanced over to where Sakura was once he moved. Her cheeks stained with tears he knew that she did not know had fallen, her face pale. ' _Perfect…'_ He thought and then returned his attention back onto the girl, who was now breathing thanks to Sakura's efforts.

He stabilized the girl as he would be able to harvest from her. She was very pretty, the girl. She had hair the color of chestnuts that stopped at the shoulder. She appeared to be about 13 years old. He moved to the other girl, her wounds shallow. The droplet still visible. He smirked to himself as he realized that the girl was free of any true stab wounds outside of the light scratches. The second girl was a newer recruit to the gang and she had performed wonderfully. He would allow her to live.

A few hours later, Sakura was leaving the clinic. Her mind not concentrating on where she was going or why. She was in a daze. She had seen adults come in bleeding from stab wounds and gun shot wounds, and all other sorts of injuries which would mean bloodshed, however, she hadn't seen two girls of high school age come in and then basically admit that it wasn't high school mischief but instead the work of gangs. Sakura's mind wandered, thinking who could possibly do something like this and how could anyone join or support gang activity. She was becoming upset as this compounded on top of her trauma and Tomoyo's.

Sakura turned onto her streets, her mind gone when she bumped into someone. "I'm sor—" she suddenly felt a strange pain. She looked down, and passed out to the sound of feet running away from her.

.

...

...

...

...

( **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Life got in the way. I will try to update at least weekly for those who do want to know what happens! Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! )**


End file.
